Walking Back To Happiness
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron falls deeply in love, Jackson gets pins and needles!  This is my first fanfic story.  I will be pleased to receive feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Walking Back To Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and it's characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 1 - Beginnings

Jackson was sitting up in his bed in Dale Head; Aaron was sitting in the chair opposite.

"I thought you had to get back to the garage," said Jackson.

"I will in a minute, anyway, are you trying to get rid of me?" replied the young mechanic, "Have you got a hot date lined up and want me out of the way?"

"Yeah, right," quipped Jackson, "I found someone on the internet who specialises in getting a tetraplegic's rocks off!"

Aaron was pleased that his boyfriend had lost none of his sarcastic wit!

As Jackson turned his head to address Aaron, he winced in pain as he felt a sharp stab in his neck. Aaron immediately jumped out of his chair, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just another spasm in my neck, that's all, just part of everyday life in Jackson's world."

"OK, I'll see you later then," Aaron bent down to kiss his lover and, as he did so, he squeezed Jackson's arm.

"Ah!" cried Jackson.

"Sorry, did I hurt your neck?"

"No! My arm, I can feel your hand on my arm!"

"What?" exclaimed Aaron, "You can feel it?"

"It's weird; it's like pins and needles! It feels sore at the same time"

Aaron removed his hand, but Jackson stopped him, "Put your hand back. Please Aaron; I want to know I'm not dreaming!"

Aaron did as he was asked, "That OK?"

"Yes, I CAN feel you! Oh my God!"

Aaron's tears began to well up in his eyes, "I'll call the hospital, we need to get you checked out!"

Hazel found Aaron sitting in the waiting area at the hospital.

"How is he?" she queried.

"They're just checking him out now; I haven't heard anything for about an hour."

Hazel sat in a chair next to her son's boyfriend, "I would have been here a bit sooner, but I was trying to get hold of Jerry. You're not going to believe this, but the jammy bugger's only gone and won the lottery! "

"What? How much?"

"I'm not sure, but he sounded very excited so it must be big!"

"Wow, the lucky sod!" Aaron's tone was not malicious, "Is he coming?"

"He says he'll be along later."

Just then, a nurse appeared. "Are you here with Jackson Walsh?"

Hazel and Aaron both rose to their feet.

The nurse continued, "He's just being settled in, you can see him now."

They were ushered into a room where Jackson was sitting, propped up in bed. He smiled as the two people that he loved most in the world came through the door.

"Jackson, love; are you OK?" Hazel wore a concerned frown.

"Yeah, how are you feeling, mate?" Aaron queried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. They've checked me out and something's happened in my neck, they reckon there's some healing going on, apparently it happens sometimes. They're being a bit cagey, but I've got pins and needles in my arms so they said I might be getting some sensation back! Looks as if I could be one of the lucky ones!"

Aaron and Hazel both started to cry.

"Oh come on you two!" Jackson said with a grin, "I don't know what you'd be like if it was bad news!"

"This is all I've dreamt of for months now," Hazel gulped between tears, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't get carried away! They don't know yet if it's a temporary thing, or permanent. I still think I might be dreaming all this."

Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes!"

"Then this is not a dream, it's real."

"I always thought holding your hand was something I would never be able to do again!" Jackson's thoughts were racing; he wished his lover would leave his hand where it was forever.

As if reading his thoughts, Aaron said "You can hold my hand whenever you want. I never want to let go!"

"I can't feel you properly, it's still a bit odd, but it's not just numb like it used to be."

"Can you raise your arm?" Aaron wanted to know.

"No, but I asked the doctor, he said that movement might come back later, especially if I have some more physio."

"Good!" Aaron couldn't find any more words to express his feelings, but he wanted to sweep his lover up into his strong arms and let him experience touch for the first time in months.

Part 2 – Awakenings

It was a month since Jackson had started to gain sensation in his arms. He had just completed another round of physio when Aaron appeared through the door of Dale Head. He crossed the room to greet Jackson, in his wheelchair, with a quick kiss. As he bent down, Jackson grabbed him with both arms and made the kiss linger.

"Easy tiger!" quipped Aaron, "They've created a monster! There's no stopping you now you can use your arms again! How was the physio?"

"Good thanks! They've confirmed that the movement in my arms is getting stronger all the time!"

"Mint! I guess I'll have to get used to your gripping hands!" Aaron laughed.

"You never used to complain!" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I've got some more good news too. My arms are not the only place I've got sensation, I had some stirrings down there this morning!"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I hope you're staying over tonight!"

"We can use the bed at my place. Paddy's living room is not the most romantic place in the world but... "

"Listen Aaron," Jackson turned serious, "I can't thank you enough for the way you've stuck by me these past few months. A lot of people would have bailed, but you've been there every step of the way; even in my darkest days you've pulled me through. I love you so much."

Aaron closed in for another kiss which Jackson eagerly accepted and returned.

"I love you too, you do know that don't you?" Aaron sought reassurance.

"Of course I do."

"Good. And there's no need to thank me, you muppet! I owe you everything..." Aaron's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Hey, you're going all soft in your old age!"

"Shut up!"

"That's more like it!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, then Jerry entered the room.

"Hello Dad."

"Alright son! How did the physio go?"

"I was just telling Aaron, it was good thanks."

"I wanted to run something past you," it was Jerry's turn to take on a serious tone, "I've been doing some research online and it seems there's some pioneering work going on in America; seems they are getting people in your situation back on their feet, in some cases."

"That's all very well Dad, but that sort of thing costs a fortune!"

"Well, I was going to say that, if you want to go for it, I'll put up the cash. I've still got plenty in the bank from that win I had."

"No Dad, I can't ask you to do that!"

"Look Jackson, I treated you really badly when you were younger and I'm so sorry. I've tried to make it up to you since. I want to help!"

"That's the problem; I don't want you doing it out of guilt. I wouldn't feel right, taking your money. Anyway, you've got Josh to consider."

"I've put a large deposit in a trust fund for Josh. Now I want to put a deposit in a fund for you! I want to treat both my sons equally."

"Sorry Dad, but I can't accept."

"You're a proud man, that's one of the things I admire about you. There's no need to decide straight away. If you change your mind, the offer's there, OK?"

It was warm and cosy in Smithy Cottage. Aaron and Jackson were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, just being content in each other's company.

Aaron was almost afraid to speak, as if to do so would break a spell. "Have you had any thoughts about what your Dad said, about the money?"

"Yes, and the answer's still the same."

"OK. But if there was a chance you could walk again..."

"That's it, a chance. I don't want him spending thousands of pounds on a treatment which may never work. It would just be a waste. I don't want him to waste his money."

"But, it wouldn't be a waste if it worked, would it!"

"Have you been talking to him? Are you ganging up on me?"

"Now, you know me and your Dad never exchange more than about three words! And even they are usually littered with a few swear ones! But I am with him on this one!"

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about it, OK."

"OK."

"I'm getting used to your sleepovers," Hazel said as Jackson entered his room after the night with Aaron, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Mum!" he scolded his mother.

"I'm only asking if you had a good time, I don't want all the gory details!"

"Yeah, sorry! It was nice."

"Good! I was speaking to your father last night. He said he wants to help with some new treatment in the US."

"Oh, he's been getting at you now, has he? I told him no!"

"But why, sweetheart, he only wants to help. And if it means you could walk again..."

"But we don't know that, do we? Supposing it doesn't work; I'll still be the same as I am now, and I'll owe him thousands that I'll never be able to pay back."

"He won't want it back! Hell, if I had that sort of money I'd give it all to you willingly to make you better. That would be reward enough, and it would be for him too."

"But we don't know if it would make me better!"

"But it might! Surely it's worth a shot? You've always had a stubborn streak! Why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"You're beginning to sound like Aaron!"

"He knows about your father's offer?"

"Yeah, he was here when Dad called round."

"And what does Aaron think you should do?"

"What do you think? Take the money!"

"Do you love him?"

"You know I do, what a daft question!"

"Well, if you do love him; and your father, and they want you to have a chance of walking again, don't you owe it to them to at least try!"

Jackson thought about it. Maybe he was being stubborn and maybe he owed it to his loved ones to comply with their wishes.

"OK, let's give Dad a call!"

Part 3 – Treating

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Aaron looked at Jackson, laying next to him in his double bed.

"Three o'clock," Jackson replied, "So I've plenty of time to get to the airport."

"I'm going to miss you! I won't know what to do with myself while you're away!"

"I'm sure Adam will keep you occupied; as long as you don't go cruising at Bar West!"

"No way! You know you're the only one for me, I don't want anyone else."

Jackson leaned into the kiss that Aaron offered him. When their lips parted, Jackson spoke, "You're going all soft again! I'm going to miss you too. I'll text you every day and think about you every second!"

"I'll be thinking of you too, worrying how you are getting on with the treatment. I'll just have to throw myself into my work!"

"That'll please Debbie! At least you won't have to skive off work to see me. It's a long walk to the States and a bit wet too!"

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"Hark who's talking!"

They both started giggling and then kissed again. They fell into a loving embrace and settled down to their last night together before Jackson had to leave for his trip.

"You heard from Jackson today?" Paddy enquired, as he and Aaron sat in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage, a month after Jackson had left for America.

"Yeah, as always!" Aaron replied, sarcastically. Paddy knew he received an update from Jackson, without fail, every day.

Paddy also knew it was like getting blood out of a stone if he wanted more information, but he continued, "Well, how's he doing?"

"Great, yeah, reckons he's able to wiggle his toes now!"

"That's fantastic news! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to say too much in case I jinxed it! Anyway, he's not likely to be running a marathon any time soon."

"These things don't happen in five minutes! At least it sounds as if he's getting sensation back in his legs, that's got to be a good sign, hasn't it?"

Aaron nodded his agreement.

"Come on," Paddy continued, "Let's hit the Woolpack, I'll buy you a pint."

Paddy and Aaron were playing darts while Chas was serving behind the bar. When they had finished their game, Aaron approached the bar for another round.

"So, how's Jackson?" asked Chas.

"Yeah, sounds like he's getting better thanks."

"Listen love, I know I was a right cow about you and Jackson getting back together; but I was only thinking of you and how you'd be tied down. But I've come to see how much you love him, unconditionally. You are so lucky to have found that; so early on in your life."

"Yeah. I didn't know what love was, or if I would ever know. It took a while for me to realise but, I'm sure that's what I feel for him. You once asked me if he was 'the love of my life'; well, he is, I just know it."

"I'm so happy that things might be going your way at last. I'm really pleased for you son."

"Thanks Mum."

Part Four – Returning

Aaron waited impatiently with Paddy at the airport. Soon, he would be reunited with Jackson after months of separation.

Aaron looked at Paddy and spoke "Rhona not coming?"

"Sorry, no. She wanted to be here but had to go on a call-out, someone's got to keep the business running I suppose!"

Aaron did not reply, too many thoughts were running through his head. He knew, from Jackson's last message, that his boyfriend had been working hard to regain control of his legs, but it was still an uphill struggle. Then he saw Hazel and Jackson making their way towards him; Jackson was still in a wheelchair. At first, Aaron's face dropped. Then, with a few yards still separating them, Hazel passed two walking sticks to her son. Jackson, with every ounce of effort he could muster, forced himself out of the chair into a rather unsteady standing position. He then took a couple of faltering steps towards Aaron, who by this time had tears of joy streaming down his face. Aaron ran towards Jackson, threw his arms around his lover and gave him a huge kiss, not caring who was watching or what they thought.

"I w-w-anted to do this," Jackson said; with a sob in his voice, "for you!"

"Oh, my baby!" cried Aaron, "I am so, so proud of you!"

Jackson was overcome with emotion. Not only had he managed to walk towards his boyfriend, but Aaron, for the first time ever, had called him "my baby". This was quickly turning into one of the best days of his life!

Jackson was still tired. With the combination of his exertions, plus the jet-lag, he slept for hours in his own bed. Aaron was on his mattress next to his lover, having never left his side since he arrived home.

When Jackson woke up, he looked for Aaron, but he was not on the mattress.

He called out "Aaron!"

As quick as a flash, Aaron came bounding down the stairs with a worried expression on his face.

"You OK babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up and you weren't there!"

"I was just upstairs getting a drink. Want one?"

"In a minute, how long have I been asleep?"

"Ten hours solid!"

"Wow! I guess I could sleep for England after that trip!"

"I was watching over you, it's so good having you home; I've missed you so much."

Aaron approached the bed and bent to kiss Jackson. It was a long, lingering kiss, trying to make up for their time apart. Jackson had been so tired that they had barely kissed since the airport, now they had a lot of catching up to do.

After the kiss, Aaron spoke softly "I've missed that too!"

"Well, you've got me all to yourself from now on, that is, if you still want me!"

"Are you kidding? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, isn't that what they say?"

"Listen to you, getting all poetic!" laughed Jackson, "You haven't been replaced by an alien while I've been away, have you?"

"You sarky git! I know I've never been one to talk about my feelings, but it's different with you, I can relax, I don't have to pretend."

"I know; and I love that you can relax with me. I get to see a side of you that no-one else does. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, well, not since you woke up anyway!"

"I'll put that right then! I love you babe."

"I love you too, more than you know!"

They kissed again, more passionately than either of them could remember.

When they broke the kiss, Aaron spoke again "Listen Jackson, I've done a lot of thinking while you've been away."

"That's dangerous!"

"Stop it! I'm being serious! Well, what I was going to say was, why don't we live together permanently? I want to be with you, all the time."

"Me too, you know that. But it's going to be a long, hard slog to get me back to normal again. I still need a lot of treatment, plus I don't know how long it will be before I will be able to walk unaided."

"But I want to be by your side, to help you, to share your ups and downs, come what may. I once told you I'd never let you down and I meant it."

The tears began to fall from Jackson's big brown eyes. Aaron hugged him, "What's the matter?"

"You!" Jackson sobbed, "I don't deserve you! In the past, I've pushed you away, thought you wouldn't be strong enough to cope; and all the time you've been like a rock! I was so wrong and I'll never try to push you away, not ever again."

"You soft lad!" Aaron said, as his own tears fell from his baby blues, "It's me that doesn't deserve you!"

"I guess we deserve each other!" Jackson moved his head towards Aaron and was immediately rewarded with a soft, warm kiss.

Their lips parted. "I think that," Aaron said, softly, "what we both deserve is a bit of happiness!"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

_Thanks for your lovely comments, which have inspired me to continue..._

Part 5 – Trying

A month had passed since Jackson had returned from his treatment in America. Every day, he religiously kept up his exercises, trying to regain better use of his legs. He wanted so much to get back to normal, to be that person he was before the accident. He also wanted it for Aaron, his partner; his other half, the person who was on his mind when he woke in the morning and when he went to sleep at night.

But, it was a struggle. Sometimes, he felt that it was taking too long to get back on his feet; he would beat his fists against his legs in frustration, willing his limbs to do his bidding. The same frustration would cause him to lash out at Aaron, challenging him to leave his "cripple" of a boyfriend for someone able-bodied. Aaron, of course, was having none of it. He loved Jackson with all his heart and was going nowhere.

In his calmer moments, Jackson regretted taking out his frustration on Aaron. When he stopped to reflect, he realised how much Aaron had matured into quite a remarkable young man. Where his boyfriend would have once lashed out or stormed off, nowadays he was calm, assured, determined to stick with Jackson through thick and thin. He was grateful that he had a soul-mate who would never falter, no matter the pressure he was put under. He was also grateful that he himself had come this far; at least he had control of his upper body and, as Aaron so delicately put it, his "middle leg"; he could have so easily remained completely paralysed.

Aaron would often cuddle up to him at night, not always for the sex, but just to comfort him when he was finding the going tough. It was almost as if Aaron could read his mind; knowing when Jackson was finding things difficult, even if he was hiding it. Jackson loved the lad more than life itself. He was determined to walk again; not only for himself, but to repay Aaron for his love and support.

Jackson was in his chair in Dale Head, engrossed in his own thoughts, when Aaron came bounding through the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" joked Aaron, which brought a smile to Jackson's lips. Aaron was a lot more tactile and affectionate these days, but was still a little hesitant in calling Jackson by "pet" names. Nevertheless, he crossed the room to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

"I thought you were going to the pub straight after work," said Jackson.

"I was, but Adam blew me out! Mia dragged him off somewhere; she's obviously prettier than me!"

"Not from where I'm standing; well, sitting!" Jackson winked.

"You're in a good mood!"

"Well, I've been thinking. I've got a lot to be thankful for," Jackson looked at his legs, "I just wish these would work properly!"

"I know," Aaron took Jackson's hands in his own, "but its early days."

"I guess patience is not my strong point!"

"You have got to be joking! You're still with me and I'd try the patience of a saint!"

"Good point! But I just want it so badly; to be able to walk across the room to you when you come home and take you in my arms. I feel I am letting you down!"

Aaron felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he kissed Jackson on the lips, "You could never let me down; when I think of the times you've stuck by me, regardless. I want you to be able to walk again, of course I do, but it makes no difference to the way I feel about you."

They kissed again, a wordless communication passed between them.

"So, what time is this bed arriving tomorrow?" asked Aaron.

"They said between ten and twelve in the morning. It will be nice to have a double bed instead of that!" Jackson nodded towards the 'hospital' bed that had been installed when he moved into Dale Head.

"Yeah," answered Aaron, "I'll be able to get a good night's sleep, rather than kip on that old mattress."

"And who said anything about sleeping!" Jackson pursed his lips suggestively.

"Well, I suppose we will have to put it through its paces!" Aaron said, with a laugh.

"Listen Aaron," Jackson turned pensive, "You are sure about moving in; about living with me?"

"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Anyway, Paddy and Rhona will be glad to see the back of me!"

"Oh I see, you just want a place to stay to get out of their way... thanks!"

Aaron grinned, "Well, it will do until I get a better offer from some sugar daddy!"

Jackson playfully gave him a dig in the ribs, "One sugar daddy not enough for you then?"

"Get off!" Aaron laughed; he loved it when his boyfriend was in a good mood.

Part 6 – Sharing

"Aaron!" Jackson was still lying in the new bed, "You'll be late for work!"

Hazel appeared from upstairs, "He's still in the shower. I'm sure he only moved in because of that wet room."

"Got good taste, that lad!"

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that!"

"You all set for your trip?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to go travelling again, even if it's only for a couple of weeks. Are you sure you're alright with me swanning off and leaving you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Aaron's here now, don't forget."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sure you don't want me playing gooseberry in your love nest!"

"Mum!" Jackson gave his mother a stern look.

"You can take that look off your face! I'm really pleased for you. I know you'd both like the place to yourselves."

"You don't have to go on our account. Aaron's grown quite fond of you, you know."

"Listen love," Hazel looked serious, "I know I've not been Aaron's biggest fan in the past, but even I can see how much he loves you. You couldn't be in safer hands. I'm actually very proud of him, but don't tell him I said that!"

Aaron emerged, dressed and ready for the day. He looked at Jackson, "Shall I help you out of bed before I go?"

"It's OK babe," Jackson replied, "Joe will be here soon."

Aaron turned to Hazel, "So, I suppose you won't be here when I get back from work."

"You suppose right! You will look after my boy, won't you?"

"Do you need to ask? I'll keep him safe."

Aaron surprised Hazel by pulling her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, have a good trip."

"Thanks, love."

Jackson was touched by Aaron's sudden display of affection towards his mother.

"Right, I'd best be off or Debbie will be sending out a search party!" Aaron gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and disappeared through the door.

Hazel smiled, she could see that Aaron had turned a corner and had become the man that Jackson had always been able to see. She knew Aaron still tried to show a tough exterior in public, but also knew Jackson loved the softer Aaron that he saw behind closed doors.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was the first night that Jackson and Aaron had spent in Dale Head without Hazel being upstairs. They had taken full advantage of having the house to themselves. While the love they felt for each other was a pure thing, like a flawless diamond glinting in the light, they were two virile, attractive young men who had a craving for one and others bodies which bordered on lust. Jackson awoke the next morning, he had a broad smile on his face; his big brown eyes focussed on his lover lying next to him. Aaron was still asleep and Jackson sighed contentedly, he loved seeing his Aaron slumbering like a baby, he looked so vulnerable, so sweet and so boyishly handsome.

Aaron's beautiful blue eyes opened and he looked across at Jackson, "What?" he said, with a big grin on his face.

"I'm just thinking I've found what I always wanted!"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"This, being here with you, the real you, the you that only I ever see."

Aaron kissed Jackson passionately on the lips; as he had done countless times that night, he couldn't remember a time that he had ever felt happier. For the first time in his life, he felt absolutely at home. He knew that here was someone who loved the very bones of him.

Part 7 – Frustrating

It was a bright June day. Jackson was sitting in his wheelchair, gently bending his legs at the knee. He was anxious to walk again and was getting stronger with the physiotherapy and exercises.

"Aaron will be home soon, I'm sure I could just get across the room," he thought to himself, "I reckon I could do it!"

Leaving his walking sticks by the chair, he rose from the chair and stood on his feet.

"So far, so good!" he thought.

He shuffled across the room, willing himself not to hold on to anything. Finally, he reached the easy chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Great, I've made it!" he told himself, now holding on to the chair.

He turned around slowly, concentrating on his wheelchair as his next destination. Again, he shuffled towards it. Before he knew what had happened, his legs had given way beneath him.

As Aaron walked through the door, he cried out at the sight of Jackson sprawled across the floor of the room.

"Jackson!" he yelled in fear, "Oh my God!"

Aaron rushed across to his boyfriend and took hold of him.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"I fell over!" replied a stunned Jackson.

"What were you doing?" asked a worried Aaron, helping Jackson back into his chair.

"I wanted to cross the room to you when you came home. I wanted to give you a surprise!"

"You did that alright! More like a shock! You are an idiot!"

"Thanks!"

"Promise me you won't do that again. If you want to try to walk, wait until I'm around."

"But I don't want to have a keeper for the rest of my life! I want to be independent!"

"You will be, eventually. Just give it time."

Jackson looked at Aaron who looked visibly shaken and pale.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you," a concerned Jackson said, "I just want you to see me walk again."

"And I will, I know how determined you are; you'll do it, one day."

Jackson smiled at Aaron, his boyfriend's confidence in him was better than all the physiotherapy in the world.

Part 8 – Bonding

Jackson and Aaron had been living together for six months. Hazel had now found a permanent teaching job in Hotten and had moved into a small flat in the town, so the lads now had Dale Head to themselves. Jackson was improving all the time, but still struggled to stand on his feet unaided. He relentlessly kept on trying but, after falling down months earlier, he kept his promise to Aaron to only try and walk when his boyfriend was present. He knew how much he had frightened Aaron that day when his lover had found him lying on the floor and would give the world not to upset him ever again.

Little improvements were happening though. Jackson could now get himself out of bed and get to the wet room using his walking sticks. Aaron's love and support had been unstinting throughout; he encouraged Jackson on good days and bad. The younger man had indeed made good on his promise to never let him down. Jackson loved Aaron so much he sometimes felt his heart would burst.

The boys were in the middle of watching a DVD when the phone rang. Aaron picked it up and Jackson heard him say, "Hi Hazel. Yeah, he's right here."

He passed the phone to Jackson, "Hi Mum, yeah, I'm good thanks. Right, you'll be here Christmas Day, great, we'll look forward to seeing you. Stay over if you want, you can have a drink and not worry about driving home afterwards; your old room is still as you left it."

After Jackson had finished his call, he looked at Aaron, "You OK with Mum staying for Christmas?"

"Yeah, of course, it will be nice to see her again."

Jackson beamed, "That's something I never thought I'd hear you say!"

"She's OK, plus she is the person who gave me YOU!"

"You amaze me sometimes," Jackson leaned into a kiss with his boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas Eve and Aaron and Jackson had just returned home from the Woolpack.

"So, we're alone again." Aaron said, with a smirk playing across his lips.

"So we are!" replied his boyfriend, "though we've only got tonight, Mum's visiting tomorrow!"

"Well," replied Aaron, gripping Jackson's hand, "We'd better make the most of it, eh!"

"Wait, I want to give you an early Christmas present first!"

"That's what I was hoping!" said Aaron, with a lecherous grin.

"No, not that; plenty of time for that later. No, this is what I want to give you!"

Confidently, Jackson pushed himself out of his chair and stood on his feet. Then, unaided, with a steely determination he slowly crossed the room, turned, and walked back again. Aaron was crying; he knew how important this was for Jackson.

Aaron, tears rolling down his cheeks, put his hands either side of Jackson's face and kissed him lovingly. No words were spoken between them, they both silently acknowledged the milestone that had just been passed.

xxxxxxxxxx

They awoke on Christmas morning like so many times before, with Aaron's head snuggled against Jackson's chest. The sweet afterglow of another night of passion still lingered like a heady perfume in the air.

"Merry Christmas!" croaked Aaron, shaking himself from his slumber.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Jackson replied, kissing Aaron gently on the forehead.

"I've got you a present," continued Aaron, reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving a small, gift-wrapped box. He handed it to his boyfriend.

Jackson held the small gift in his hand, staring at it intently.

"Well," Aaron queried, "You gonna open it or what?" He had thought of reminding Jackson that, the previous Christmas, he could not open his present himself but, in order not to break the mood, he kept his lips sealed.

Jackson carefully unwrapped the paper and saw the jewellers name on the small box inside. He snapped the lid open and gasped. Inside was a men's titanium eternity ring.

"That's the most beautiful thing I ever..."

Jackson's words were cut short by Aaron's lips crashing into his and he responded passionately. He broke the kiss and reached over to pick up a similar present and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron, with less care than his lover, ripped off the paper and saw the same jewellers name on his box. He opened it and inside was an identical ring to the one he had just given Jackson. "It's the same; we both bought the same thing!"

"Are you going to put it on?" queried Jackson, "Or just stare at it?"

"No!" replied Aaron, "You put it on!"

Jackson pulled Aaron's ring from its box and lovingly placed it on his boyfriend's third finger on his left hand.

Without a word, Aaron then took Jackson's ring and slipped it on his lover's finger. Jackson took Aaron's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring.

Aaron mimicked his partner's actions, "Now we won't ever be parted, I'm yours forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 9 – Improving

There was a biting wind that March morning. Aaron walked to the garage as usual, not that it was a long walk from Dale Head next door; but it was still far enough for the weather to chill the marrow and Aaron immediately headed for the kettle to make a cup of tea.

"Be nice if you got some work done before having a tea break!" Debbie was in her usual sarcastic mode.

"Have a heart, Debs. It's 'brass monkeys' out!"

"Well, it's OK as long as you make me one too. How's Jackson this morning?"

"He's good, thanks for asking. He's having some more physio today and reckons he'll have a go at walking to the Woolie tonight. If he does, we'll have a drink to celebrate! You'll have to join us."

"Yeah, I will, especially if there's a free drink involved!"

Aaron laughed, "On the scrounge again I see!"

"Hey you, get on with your work! That Mini won't fix itself you know."

Aaron picked up his tools and, as he did, a glint caught his eye and he looked at the ring on his finger. He smiled to himself as always; he and Jackson had unknowingly picked an identical ring for each other last Christmas. It was as if they had a telepathic link. Jackson's gift was there on his hand for all the world to see and he felt a warm glow as he started work; a feeling that warmed him more than a cup of tea ever could.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow walk to the pub that night. Jackson was putting in a sterling effort to walk from Dale Head to the Woolpack unaided; and Aaron was by his side for every hard-won, shuffled step. As they entered the bar, Aaron held the door open for Jackson to walk through and as he did, he could see all the usual 'gang' were there, Paddy, Rhona, Hazel, Debbie, Pearl and Adam. As soon as they saw him, a spontaneous round of applause broke out which made Jackson feel embarrassed; yet special at the same time. He felt like a 'star' making a grand entrance on stage!

"Lovely to see you!" exclaimed Diane from her usual position next to Chas behind the bar, "What can I get you?"

"Two pints please, Diane," smiled Aaron, "and whatever this lot are having", he gesticulated to his assembled friends. Aaron attempted to pay but Chas interrupted, "Put your money away, this round's on me. This is a big occasion!"

Aaron was touched by the gesture, "Thanks, Mum."

Pearl hugged Jackson and smiled "So good to see you back on your feet," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Pearl had always had a soft spot for Jackson and, despite Jackson's initial discomfort at her gushing enthusiasm for gay people when they first met, the feeling was mutual.

"Thanks," he said, slightly overwhelmed by the fuss being made by his friends.

"Do you want to sit down over here?" enquired Paddy, indicating the seats opposite the bar.

"Yeah, I think I will," replied Jackson, pulling a face, "Though the idea was for me to walk rather than sit!"

The assembled crowd laughed at his wit and Jackson also broke into a chuckle. Aaron was slightly behind him and gazed at his boyfriend with a look of pride all over his face. Jackson had walked to the pub, which was something he took for granted a year or so previously; but now it felt as if he had conquered Mount Everest single-handed.

Adam sat next to Aaron, "You must be made up that Jackson has walked down here tonight."

"Yeah, I am." Aaron looked across to Jackson, the look on his face spoke volumes about the way he was feeling. Adam did not need any further confirmation that his friend was delighted.

Later, as they made their way back home, Aaron held on to Jackson; helping to steady him.

"You don't need to hold on so tightly," Jackson told Aaron, "I'm not that drunk!"

"I'm not holding on because you're drunk, this is your first attempt at a walk to the pub!"

"We're walking FROM the pub you div!"

"Shut up, you know what I mean! Anyway, you're helping to hold me up too!"

Both boys had consumed a fair amount and they giggled like kids as they made their way carefully along the road. It was a clear night, the stars were twinkling in the sky, and all was quiet in the village. As they reached the door of Dale Head, Aaron looked up into the night sky and, although he had never been a religious person, he said a silent thank you.

Part 10 – Settling

Aaron and Jackson awoke early on August 4th, the sun was already streaming through the window and they knew it would be another hot summer day.

"Happy birthday, you!" Aaron said, giving Jackson a quick peck on the lips. He handed his boyfriend a small gift-wrapped package. "That's just a little something for now; I've booked that new restaurant in Hotten for tonight!"

Jackson was overjoyed. When he thought back, he remembered Aaron once saying "I don't do presents." So, to receive them now was extra-special. It just proved how far his lover had come.

"Thank you, babe," Jackson was all smiles. He tore off the paper and gasped at the sight before him. It was a framed photograph of himself and Aaron at Bar West, taken by Jackson on the night of his terrible accident. He stared at it in disbelief; how had the picture survived the events which followed?

"How did you get this?" Jackson queried.

"It was on your old phone," Aaron explained, "It was salvaged from the wreckage after..." his voice trailed off, neither of them liked to talk about that fateful night.

Jackson stared at the picture; the two of them looked so happy; smiling, so carefree. Just two lads enjoying a good night out. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Aaron, thinking that Jackson was upset, started to apologise, "I've messed up again haven't I? All I've done is remind you of what happened that night. I'm sorry, what an idiot I am!"

"No, no!" exclaimed Jackson, wiping away a tear, "It's not that! It's lovely, the picture I mean. It was just a bit of a surprise! You haven't done anything to upset me; you can be so thoughtful sometimes!" He gave Aaron a reassuring smile. "Anyway, the accident is history; all in the past, seeing this now only reminds me of happy times and how lucky I am that I'm back to where I was then. Things could have been so different!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was changing some sparkplugs on a car at the garage. His mind was not really on his job though, as the events of that morning were running through his head. He still wondered whether he had upset Jackson by giving him that photograph, even though his boyfriend had assured him that it was fine.

"You're very quiet today," said Debbie.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Jackson's birthday," replied Aaron.

"Oh yeah, it's today isn't it? What did you get him?"

"I'm taking him out for a meal tonight. That new place in Hotten."

"Wow, he must be special! I've heard it's pretty expensive."

"Nothing but the best for my Jackson."

"Aww. You're just like an old married couple!"

Aaron thought about Debbie's statement. Although she said it jokingly, it was true that he and Jackson had become a 'couple' in most people's eyes. He liked the feeling.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hazel had been visiting for Jackson's birthday and had been busy in the kitchen at Dale Head. She appeared in the downstairs room and placed a large fruit cake in front of Jackson. It was decorated with icing and candles.

"Happy birthday my little soldier!" chirped Hazel.

"Mum!" Jackson looked at his mother sternly, "I'm not five years old! What next; jelly and party hats?""

Hazel ignored his sarcasm, "You're never too old for birthday cake!" she replied, "We'll cut it when Aaron gets home."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hazel answered and saw Declan standing outside.

"Come in," Hazel said.

"That looks nice," Declan said, looking at the cake; and then at Jackson, "Your birthday, eh? Many happy returns."

"Thanks," replied Jackson, "You must stay for a slice!"

"I'd like that, but I can't stop. I just popped in to run something past you. Now you are on the mend, how do you feel about coming back to work for me? My properties need a lot of maintenance work and I want someone I can trust on the job. Interested?"

"I'll say!" replied Jackson with a big grin.

"Good, that's settled then. I've got to shoot off for a meeting but I'll catch up with you later to firm up the details."

"Thanks, Declan."

Declan bid them farewell and left the cottage.

"That's good, isn't it!" Hazel smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah," replied Jackson, grinning all over his face. After everything he had been through, finally he was back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Aaron, Jackson and Hazel were enjoying a birthday drink and a slice of cake in Dale Head when there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Aaron as he jumped up to answer it.

At the door stood Jerry, Josh was holding his hand.

"Come in," said Aaron.

"Thanks," said Jerry.

"Happy Birthday, son," Jerry looked at Jackson.

"Thanks, Dad."

"We've bought you a present, its outside."

"Well, bring it in then," Jackson was slightly bemused.

"That's a bit difficult," continued Jerry, "You need to come out and look."

Leaving Hazel making a fuss of Josh, Jackson rose from his seat and walked across to the door, a feat that would have been beyond him a few months earlier. He opened the door and stepped outside. Parked right outside was a gleaming, brand new van. Jackson stared at it in disbelief.

"You'll be needing that now you're back on your feet," said Jerry.

"Dad," Jackson was taken aback, "I can't accept this! Not after all the money you've spent on me with the treatment and everything!"

"Listen, I was never around to buy you presents for years, birthdays and Christmases all missed. So this is a 'catch up' present."

"But, it's so generous. You shouldn't be spending all your money on me!"

"Look son, I can easily afford it, why shouldn't I splash out on my boys? Please accept this gift from me, I just want to celebrate the fact that you're on the mend. Plus, it's a token of the regard I have for you, I so admire the way you've coped; and fought to get back to normal."

Jackson and his father embraced. They felt closer than they had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, Jackson was sitting in the driving seat of the van, with Aaron in the passenger seat.

"Nice van this," said Aaron.

"Yeah, it is," Jackson replied, running his hands over the steering wheel.

"You gonna take her for a spin then?"

"I dunno, I might do later." Jackson seemed hesitant to drive off; something seemed to be troubling him.

"I know what's bothering you," Aaron put his hand on Jackson's arm, "It's the first time you've sat in a driving seat since the accident, isn't it!"

Jackson looked at Aaron, "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No, not at all. I do understand you know."

"I know you do; and I love you for it," Jackson leaned across and gave Aaron a quick kiss.

"Look, if you like, I can drive it later. We could use it to go to the restaurant."

"As long as you're careful! My Dad will kill you if you prang it!"

"Yeah, good point! Maybe we should get a cab!"

"Well, at least then we can have a drink!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The couple had a wonderful time at the restaurant. The food was delicious and the service excellent. They laughed and joked, feeling totally at ease with each other. Jackson told Aaron that it was his happiest birthday ever; being with him and enjoying his company.

After their romantic meal together, they took a taxi back to the village. They strolled back to Dale Head, it was a warm and sultry night and they were in a little world of their own. They walked through the door and switched on the light. As Aaron drew the blinds, Jackson came up behind him and put his arms around his lover. Aaron twisted round in his arms to face him. They kissed softly.

Jackson spoke, "I've had a perfect evening, babe, thank you. I'm such a lucky birthday boy!"

Aaron's mind floated back to Debbie's 'married couple' jibe, it was lodged in his memory now and would not leave him alone. He had thought about making a long speech to Jackson, about his feelings for him and how he could not imagine life without him. But the words did not come as he opened his mouth to speak, the only words that came were a simple "Will you marry me?"

Jackson looked shocked, "You never cease to amaze me! That's something I never thought I'd hear you say!"

Aaron had a sudden panic attack. Had he made a huge mistake? Had he misread Jackson's feelings towards him? He waited for what seemed like hours; but it was actually only seconds.

Jackson took Aaron's hands in his own. Gazing into his lover's blue eyes; which were anticipating his response, he answered, "You are everything to me; there's no one in this world I'd rather be with. Of course I'll marry you!"

They embraced and kissed passionately. Two hearts entwined; two souls who had found a mate for life.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 11 – Anticipating

Aaron had called in on Paddy at Smithy Cottage. They sat in the kitchen with cups of tea as they had done so many times before.

"Well," Paddy spoke, "what is it you want to ask me that's so important?"

"You won't believe this," Aaron sounded almost nervous, "But I've asked Jackson to marry me; and he said yes!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Paddy with a broad grin, "That's amazing, well done; I mean, congratulations!"

"Thanks, but what I want to ask is, well, would you be my best man?"

"Of course I will; I'd be honoured; I'm very fond of Jackson, as you know. But shouldn't you ask Adam?"

"Well, I'm asking you! Adam's my best mate, yeah, but you are like a father to me and I'd love it if you were there for me. Adam will understand. Anyway, he'll probably be relieved that he doesn't have to make a speech!"

"Well, if you're sure, I'd love to do it! Come here!" Paddy pulled Aaron into a bear hug.

"Paddy!" Aaron protested, but he was happy that his "surrogate father" had said yes.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron and Cain were sharing a table at the Woolpack. Cain was swigging his beer and Aaron was sitting quietly, looking around to see who else was in the pub that evening. Pearl was propping up the bar, Laurel was sitting at another table with Ashley and Nikhil was standing, chatting to Gennie.

"Penny for 'em," said Cain, looking at Aaron and putting down his glass as he wiped his lips.

"What?" replied Aaron, turning his attention to Cain.

"You're miles away! Not getting cold feet are you?" Cain was referring to Aaron's impending wedding.

"No, of course not!"

"Well," Cain continued, "You're not usually this quiet!"

"You still coming on Friday?" Aaron asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to make sure Jackson makes an honest man of you!"

"Ha ha, very funny! You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you for accepting me and Jackson. To be honest, when I first came out, I was afraid of what people would say; and, no offence, you were top of the list of the people I was worried about. I thought you'd call me names, all sorts of things!"

"Don't talk soft! Look, you're family and you know us Dingles stick together. Besides, it's nothing to do with me who you shack up with!"

Aaron smiled. That was as close to an approval from Cain as he was going to get.

"Anyway," Cain said looking at his empty glass, "it's your round!"

Aaron went and stood at the bar. Chas appeared from the back and saw him there. "Same again?" she asked.

"Yeah, Cain's a bit thirsty tonight!"

"You and him looked to be having a bit of a heart to heart earlier, everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. He was just saying how it's not a problem with him; me and Jackson I mean."

"Quite right too! He's your uncle and he should be supportive. You and Jackson belong together; and nobody can help who they fall in love with."

Aaron chuckled, "I guess that explains why you fell for that muppet Carl!"

"That sort of proves my point, but that's all in the past. Anyway, I hope you and Jackson are going to stick together longer than me and Carl did!"

"Well, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't think it was for keeps!"

"I'm really proud of you son."

"Shut up!"

"No, I'm serious! Are you happy?"

"You know I am, never been happier."

"Then that's all that matters."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was busy, unblocking the kitchen sink at Home Farm when Declan strolled into the room.

"How are you doing?" asked Declan.

"OK," replied Jackson, "I should soon have this sorted."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you, personally, everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, fine thanks. I'm back to my old self; and I'm getting hitched on Friday, so things couldn't be better!"

"I'm really pleased for you!"

Jackson smiled. He was so happy that most people in the village were so accepting of him and Aaron as a couple. He was also touched at the support he had been given with his situation since the accident. He had a lot to be thankful for; recovery from paralysis, acceptance into the community and his impending marriage to the man of his dreams. As he counted his lucky stars, he thought to himself, "Life doesn't get much better than this!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was already indoors at Dale Head when Jackson arrived home. Since Jackson had been able to climb stairs again, they had turned the old downstairs bedroom into a living room. On hearing Jackson coming through the door, Aaron bounded downstairs and took his lover into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jackson, breaking the kiss, "You took my breath away!"

"I'm just happy!" replied Aaron, "When did you put that photo up?" He was referring to the framed picture of the two of them that he had given Jackson on his birthday. Jackson had, that morning, mounted it on the wall after Aaron had left for work. Aaron was touched that Jackson liked the photograph so much.

"This morning," replied Jackson, "I didn't think you'd notice!"

"Are you kidding? I saw it as soon as I came in. I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! But not as much as I love you."

"I love you, too." Aaron kissed Jackson again. In the past, after taking so long to tell his boyfriend that he loved him; now he reassured him at every opportunity. He pulled away, "Anyway, tea's nearly ready."

"Since when did you become a domestic goddess?" quipped Jackson.

"Since I found someone who was worth the effort," Aaron replied before returning to the kitchen.

Later, they were sitting at the table eating the pizza that Aaron had warmed in the oven. They talked to each other about the events of their day and decided to head for the Woolpack later. They laughed, they joked; and were so comfortable in each other's company that an outside observer would think they never had a care in the world. Yet, they themselves knew the long and torturous road that had led to this point; a special bond that tied them together.

Part 12 – Wedding

Aaron, dressed in a smart dark grey suit, fidgeted nervously as he sat in the Hotten registry office with Paddy, Rhona, Adam and most of the Dingle clan.

"It's a quarter to two," he said to Paddy, "I thought Jackson would have been here by now!"

"You're not due in until two," said Paddy, reassuringly, "Don't fret, he'll be here on time."

Five minutes later, the door opened and in walked Jackson with Hazel in attendance, both all smiles. "We got lost in the corridor outside," explained Hazel, "Nearly went in to get a birth certificate!"

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other and smiled. Aaron thought how handsome Jackson looked in his charcoal coloured suit. They were both here together, on the threshold of the rest of their lives.

After a few more minutes, a female official entered the room and spoke, "Mr Livesy and Mr Walsh?"

"Yes," Aaron and Jackson both answered together.

The lady smiled, "Good, please follow me!"

The couple were led into a large, wood-panelled room; followed by their guests. The female registrar stood at the end of the room and motioned Aaron and Jackson to stand in front of her. She began, "We are here today to witness the joining in civil partnership of Aaron and Jackson who would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the beginning of a new chapter in their life together as they become civil partners."

She then asked Aaron to repeat the words she was speaking, which he did; "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Aaron Livesy may not be joined in matrimony to Jackson Walsh." Aaron looked at Jackson as he spoke, their eyes held each other's gaze and both of them smiled as they made their vows to one and other.

Then it was Jackson's turn, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Jackson Walsh may not be joined in matrimony to Aaron Livesy."

Then, it was Aaron's turn again, "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Aaron Livesy do take thee, Jackson Walsh, to be my lawful wedded husband."

The registrar then asked Jackson to repeat the words, "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Jackson Walsh do take thee, Aaron Livesy, to be my lawful wedded husband."

The registrar continued, "We now come to the exchange of rings, which is the traditional way of sealing the vows that you have just made. A ring is an unbroken circle symbolising unending and everlasting love and is the outward sign of the lifelong promise you have just made to each other."

Paddy handed the gold rings to the registrar who, in turn, handed them to the happy couple.

As Aaron slipped his ring on Jackson's finger, he spoke again, "Jackson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect, now and always."

Jackson took Aaron's hand and put his ring on Aaron's finger, he repeated the words, "Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect, now and always."

The registrar then asked the couple to sign the register in front of their witnesses and then continued, "Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as legal partners is about to begin, go and enjoy each other and the love you share. Aaron and Jackson, you are now partners in law and I have great pleasure in congratulating you. You may now both kiss the groom!"

Aaron and Jackson hugged each other and kissed, their assembled friends clapped and cheered spontaneously.

A new chapter in their life had begun.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron, Jackson and their friends walked the short distance from the registry office to the "The Old Market", a venue in Hotten which often hosted wedding receptions. The assembled group were ushered into a large room which had a number of tables; along one side was a counter for serving meals and, in one corner, a table with tiered wedding cup-cakes, which was Marlon's gift to the couple.

After they had all enjoyed their meal, Paddy stood up and tapped a glass with a knife to attract everyone's attention. "As best man, I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, I know it means a lot to the happy couple; and it means a lot to me too. As you know, Aaron came to live in my house a few years back. When he was younger, he was always a right pain," Paddy paused for a ripple of laughter in the room, "But, seriously, he has grown into a really lovable, caring, considerate young man. I like to think that's partly down to me, but I know that it is also due to the man sitting on his left; Jackson, who has worn down his rough edges and made him what he is today. I know what they mean to each other; so, raise your glasses please, to Aaron and Jackson!"

"Aaron and Jackson!" the assembled crowd chorused, followed by "Speech!"

Paddy sat down as Jackson rose to his feet. He looked at Aaron, then at the friends around the room, "On behalf of my husband and I," he began, but paused from some cat-calls and whistles, "we would like to thank you for coming today, it really does mean the world to us. At the risk of embarrassing him, I'd like to say a few words about my Aaron. A lot of people thought I was mad taking up with a surly, bad-tempered, chav!" Jackson winked at Aaron and the audience chuckled, "But, that's not who he is. No, I get to see his softer side; he can be tender, loving and is one of the most loyal people I have ever met. It didn't take me long to realise that I wanted him, faults and all, to be by my side forever." Looking at Aaron, he said, "You gonna say something, babe?"

Aaron stood up and looked at the friends gathered in the room, he shuffled nervously and cleared his throat. "I'm not one for fancy speeches as you all probably know, but I just want to say that today has been the happiest day of my life. That's down to this man here," he gestured towards Jackson, "He has always been there for me. When we first met, I felt a light go on inside my head and, though I resisted who I was for a long time, he saw through me and seemed to know me better than I knew myself. He has stuck by me through good times and bad and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make him happy."

The couple embraced and kissed, their assembled friends clapped and cheered.

Paddy took an envelope and passed it to Aaron.

"What's this?" Aaron queried.

"We clubbed together to buy you a wedding present." replied Paddy.

Aaron opened the envelope. Inside, there were two aeroplane tickets and details of a holiday booking in the Maldives.

Aaron showed their present to Jackson.

"Where's the Maldives?" asked Aaron.

"They're in the ocean somewhere, I'll have to get a map!" answered Jackson.

"Just as well you're not flying the plane!" Aaron quipped pulling a face; their friends laughed.

"Thanks everyone," said Aaron.

"Yeah, thank you so much," added Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were on their honeymoon, lying on the beach in their swimwear, white sands stretched down to the clear blue waters of the sea.

"I could get used to this!" said Aaron.

"I have got used to it!" replied Jackson, "Trouble is; we've only got two more days, then back to reality!"

"Ah well, all good things have to come to an end."

"Not all good things!" Jackson looked across at Aaron and smiled. "Anyway, I know we don't have much longer here in paradise, but, as long as I'm with you, I will always be in paradise."

"Me too!" replied Aaron, as they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 13 – Continuing

Aaron was sleeping soundly in Dale Head cottage; he always slept soundly these days. Since he and Jackson had tied the knot twelve months earlier, he had never been so happy in all his young life. No more nightmares, no more getting into scrapes. Sometimes, he had to pinch himself to believe it; he never would have thought that being with one man would turn his life around so completely. But then, that man was Jackson, who was to him like part of a puzzle that had been missing and had now been found.

He awoke slowly and reached across the bed, expecting, as usual, to feel his husband's warm skin against his fingertips. But all he felt was the cool bed linen. He sat up straight with a start; where was the love of his life? In his sleepy, half-awake state, he had forgotten that Jackson had to leave early for work that morning. He wondered why he had not roused when Jackson left, then chuckled to himself as he remembered that Jackson once told him, "You know nothing wakes you up!"

Jackson had to be on site early as Declan wanted him to supervise the renovation of a block of riverside apartments in Hotten. Declan had made Jackson the site manager. Aaron thought back to the day that Jackson had given him the good news about his promotion. He came bounding in, all excited; and announced that he would have several men under him! Aaron had joked that he only wanted Jackson to have one man under him; and that was Aaron himself! He did get his wish later that night when Jackson pushed him into their bedroom and celebrated his good fortune with the only person that he wanted to share it with. They had made love well into the night, so all-consuming was their passion for one another; which marriage and a settled life had not diminished.

Aaron was so proud of Jackson. The way he had fought to get back on his feet after the terrible accident that nearly killed him; the way he had overcome his fear of driving his van, as it brought back such shocking memories. Even now, Jackson would feel his blood run cold if he approached the railway crossing where a train had smashed into him. In fact, he took another route into Hotten from Emmerdale, even though the journey was a longer one.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, on a Saturday morning in late September, Aaron was having a lie-in. The sun was shining outside, lighting the room through the thin curtains that were still drawn. Suddenly, Jackson appeared through the door of their bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" he said, setting the tray down in front of Aaron and giving him a kiss, "Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary babe." Aaron had the broadest of smiles on his face. "We ought to have an anniversary more often; if you're going to bring me breakfast in bed!"

Jackson crossed the room and pulled back the curtains. "Lovely day," he exclaimed, "Maybe we should go down to the coast."

"Come here," Aaron said, "Have some breakfast."

Jackson climbed back into bed with his husband and they shared the meal.

"You know," said Jackson, "I'm so glad I recovered, so that we could get married."

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Aaron, "I would have married you anyway; walking or in a chair, no matter what!"

"You would?"

"Yeah, of course! I love you, you muppet! Nothing will ever change that!"

"I love you too, babe!"

They shared an anniversary kiss. One year on and they were still as loved up as the day they married.

"You know," Jackson said, "The job's nearly finished at the apartments. Declan's bought a plot of land near Hotten and plans to build a hotel on it. He's offered me the job of project manager; do you think I should take it?"

"Is it more money?"

"Yes, quite a bit more, but its more responsibility too."

"Do you want the job?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a no-brainer, go for it!"

"We might see less of each other, long hours and all that."

"Jackson, this is a chance to make a future for ourselves. We'll still be together, won't we?"

"Of course we will. Talking of the future, those apartments I've been working on are really nice; I wish we could get the money together to buy one. They've got all mod cons, two bedrooms; one en-suite, a balcony overlooking the river."

"I didn't know you wanted to move."

"Well, Declan's putting the rent up for this place. Now the lease is due for renewal and the peppercorn rent is finished; we'll have to pay the market rate. But buying is better than renting and it would be a place of our own."

"Tell you what; forget the coast, why don't you take me to have a look at these flats?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson unlocked the door of the apartment and walked inside with Aaron just behind him. They took the first door off the hallway which led to a large lounge, with a huge window and glass doors leading to a balcony.

"Looks very nice," said Aaron, "But I can't see how we could afford a place like this. Not on what I make at the garage!"

"Well," replied Jackson, "if I take the new job, I'll be earning more; so I should be able to get a mortgage."

"I see, you want me to be a 'kept man'," Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, if you like; you can be the 'housewife' while I go out to work!"

"Sod that!" Aaron said in mock anger, "I want to pay my way too."

"You'll be spending all your money commuting to the village from here!"

"I'll have to get a job here then. I am a qualified mechanic now; I should be able to find something in Hotten!"

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, I don't know how much Declan's putting these on for. We're probably going to have to settle for something smaller, or stay as we are."

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Jackson was walking through the door at Dale Head, having just returned from work. He knew Aaron was out somewhere with Adam, it was their usual 'boys night out'. Jackson sometimes tagged along with them, but only if he did not have work commitments. He was just about to head for the shower when there was a knock at the door. Jackson answered it and saw Declan standing in the doorway.

"Hi Declan! You're lucky; I've only just got in."

"Hello Jackson. I thought I'd have a chat with you, outside work."

Jackson offered Declan a seat.

"Aaron's out tonight," Jackson said, "I'll make us a cup of tea."

As they sat drinking their tea, Declan spoke about the apartments. "So, you might be interested in buying one?"

"Trouble is," Jackson said, "I don't think we'll be able to afford it."

"Well, I was thinking. How about I do you a deal on one? I look upon you as a mate, as well as an employee."

"That's very good of you Declan, but I want to pay my way, Aaron and I want the place to be our own."

"It will be; you'll have to get a mortgage and so on. What do you say?"

"That's great! Thanks Declan. I can't wait to tell Aaron."

"OK, I'll let you know how much we're talking about so you can get your finances sorted."

Later that night, Aaron and Jackson were lying in bed, discussing Declan's offer.

"So, Declan wants to let you have it at mate's rates?" queried Aaron.

"That's about the size of it. What do you think?"

Aaron didn't answer; his lips against his partners were all the answer Jackson needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had left for work early again that morning. He had not been in the best of moods. He and Aaron had been attempting to raise the finance to buy the new apartment. Although they were earning enough to cover the mortgage payments, the required deposit was the stumbling block. Neither of them had sufficient savings to cover the deposit; and their dream seemed to be slipping away from them.

Aaron thought about any possible ways he could make more money. Then, at work that day, he happened to overhear a conversation that Debbie was having with Cain about a car dealership in Hotten. It appeared that they were looking for mechanics to service new cars. Aaron made enquiries during his lunch break.

"I'll send you an application form in the post." said the helpful young lady on the telephone; when Aaron rang the dealership.

"Thank you," replied Aaron, "I'll fill it in and send it straight back."

Aaron had just come home from the garage that evening when there was a knock at the door. Aaron opened it to see Jerry standing outside.

"Come in," Aaron invited, "Jackson's not home yet. He texted to say he's caught up at work!"

"That's OK," answered Jerry, "Actually, I'm glad you are here. I want to talk to you."

"That sounds ominous!"

"No; not at all. Listen Aaron, I know I had trouble in trusting you when we first met and, even when you did that 'civil partnership thing' with Jackson I still wasn't convinced it would last. Well, I realise I was wrong and I'm sorry I doubted you. You've proved me wrong and I'm not too big to admit it!"

Aaron smiled at Jerry's phrase 'civil partnership thing'; he still had problems with describing their ceremony as a 'wedding'.

"What's brought this on?" asked Aaron.

"Well, I just wanted to clear the air really. I know you make my son happy; and if he's happy, then I'm happy."

Just then, Jackson walked through the door. "Hi Dad, what brings you here?" as he greeted his father, he crossed the room to Aaron and gave his husband a quick kiss.

Jerry, looking slightly uncomfortable, spoke, "Hello son, I wanted to know if you two fancied a drink down the pub?"

"Yeah, great," replied Jackson, "but I'm all hot and sweaty from work. Have you got time to wait while I have a quick shower?"

"Yeah, I've got all the time in the world, no problem."

"Cup of tea?" Aaron asked Jerry as Jackson headed for the wet room.

"That would be nice, thanks." answered Jerry.

Jackson smiled to himself as, for once, Aaron and his father were being civil.

As they sat drinking tea, waiting for Jackson, Aaron searched for something to say. Finally, trying to initiate some small talk, he said, "You must have had a big win on the lottery! Paying for Jackson's treatment, his van; and I know for a fact that you chipped in a lot of the money for the honeymoon." Aaron deliberately used the term 'honeymoon' as he knew Jerry was still a bit uncomfortable with it and he could not resist trying to wind him up, even now.

"It was a lot of money, in fact; the jackpot that week."

Aaron was tempted to ask just how much Jerry had won, but he was much more tactful than he used to be, so he changed the subject, "How's little Josh?"

"He's fine thanks. He loves Jackson, I would have brought him with me, but the pub's not the best place for a boy his age!"

"Well, bring him next time, eh?"

"Yeah, I will."

Jackson appeared, fresh from his shower. "So, I've left you two alone for five minutes; and you're not at each other's throats! This is an improvement!"

"Well," Jerry responded, "I was saying to Aaron before you arrived, I'm happy with the way you two have settled down together. I'm pleased for you both."

"We wanted to move to an apartment in Hotten." Jackson said wistfully, "Declan was going to do us a deal on one of his flats, but we're struggling to raise the deposit."

"Not any more you're not! I'll pay the deposit."

"Thanks, Dad, but I can't ask you to do that! You've done enough already."

"Look, son, the money's sitting there in the bank; you need it for something; it might as well be put to good use."

"It just wouldn't seem right; besides, me and Aaron want to do this on our own. This would be our first place together that we'd bought ourselves."

"Which you won't be doing without that deposit! Look, a lot of parents give their kids money; university fees, cars and so on. Would you be happier if we called it a loan? You can pay me back later if you want."

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it makes sense; we really do want that flat."

"That's settled then! Who's for that drink?"

Part 14 – Moving

Aaron rushed into Dale Head in an excited state.

"Jackson!" he called out.

Jackson appeared from upstairs. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

Aaron hugged his partner and gave him a kiss. "I've just heard from that motor dealer's in Hotten; where I went for the interview last week. I've got the job!"

"That's great! Well done, babe. When do you start?"

"Next week. It's a lot more money than I get now. Only trouble is, until we move to our new flat, I'll have to travel into town every day."

"That's no problem. I can give you a lift as I'm working over that way."

"Great. Let's go for a drink to celebrate!"

The Woolpack was busy that night. Aaron had been telling Chas all about his new job and the plan to move to Hotten.

"Aww, I'm really going to miss you," said Chas.

"We're only moving to Hotten, not Australia," quipped Aaron, "We'll still be coming over for visits and stuff."

"Yeah, but I'll miss seeing you around the place. It won't be the same!"

Cain arrived and headed straight for the bar where Aaron was standing.

"So, this is where you're hiding, traitor!" Cain's tone was not harsh.

"Sorry about that," Aaron apologised.

"No sweat," replied Cain, smirking at Aaron, "mechanics are ten a penny; we'll soon fill the vacancy!"

"Oh, go on," Chas addressed her brother, "You're going to miss him, too, just admit it!"

"Yeah! Like a hole in the head!" Cain replied.

Aaron rolled his eyes; he knew that Cain never revealed his true feelings, a family trait that he himself shared.

xxxxxxxxxx

It took a couple of trips with Jackson's van to move their belongings to the new apartment. Aaron had roped in Adam and Paddy to help with the heavy lifting and Hazel kept the cups of tea flowing. They were so busy rushing back and forwards that it seemed like no time at all before they were alone in their new abode, surrounded by boxes. Their smiles revealed everything about the way they were feeling.

This was their first home they had bought together; a special moment.

"Happy?" Jackson asked his husband.

"Of course I am, our own place; somewhere we can be alone, away from the world. I've always loved this flat, ever since you first brought me to see it."

"I'd live in a cardboard box, as long as I was with you!"

"Me too!"

"We'd better make the bed or we'll have to sleep on a bare mattress tonight." said Jackson.

"What's the rush? Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Walsh?"

"As if! Anyway; you don't usually need much persuasion!"

"There's plenty of time, I've got the rest of my life to love you."

"So have I, thanks to you! You know that I'll love you forever, don't you?"

Before Aaron could answer, Jackson embraced him and they kissed passionately. Content to be together; devoted to one another; they needed nothing else to make them feel complete.

This was the beginning of a new chapter in their life together. Emmerdale village, with all its bittersweet memories, was history!


	6. Chapter 6

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 15 – Falling

Aaron had just returned home from work to the apartment he shared with his husband Jackson. After a month in their new abode, they had finally unpacked everything, bought some essential items, put things in place and settled in. Aaron was enjoying his new job at the car dealership in Hotten, even though, now he was openly gay, he was being teased by a couple of other young mechanics. He thought how strange it was that he could talk candidly about his life with Jackson. At first, the teasing he received threatened to bring his volatile temper to the surface but, once the other lads saw that he could look after himself, they started to accept him and their comments toned down to the usual workplace banter. He had spoken to Jackson about the ribbing he received at work and Jackson had told him to ignore it, and his partner was proud of the way he had handled the situation; not in a surly and aggressive way, but with good humour. As a result, day by day Aaron was becoming a respected member of the team at work and was settling in.

Aaron entered the lounge and the picture on the wall caught his eye. It was the framed photo of him and his partner at Bar West. He crossed over to it and ran his fingers over their smiling faces. His thoughts flooded back to the first time he had gone back to Smithy Cottage with Jackson. He had been hesitant, unsure of both himself and his sexuality, unsure of Jackson and his intentions, unsure of taking the giant step of sleeping with another man. Jackson knew it was Aaron's first time that evening; he had been gentle, kind, understanding and very, very loving. Aaron loved that guy so much that he sometimes wondered if his life was actually a dream and Jackson was just a fantasy. But no, how could it be a dream? They had been through so much together since they met; they now had an unbreakable bond that would last forever.

Aaron's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing mobile. Picking up the call, he heard Paddy's familiar voice at the other end of the line, "Hi Aaron, are you still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," replied Aaron, "It's about time I thrashed you at darts again!"

"In your dreams, sunshine! It will be nice to see you again, I thought you were never going to emerge from your love nest!"

"Paddy!" Aaron used his best scolding tone; he was still sometimes taken by surprise by Paddy's sense of humour.

"What time will you be at the Woolpack?"

"Probably about eight; depends if Jackson is home in time to drive us over to the village."

"OK, I'll be there all evening anyway, see you later!"

No sooner had Aaron replaced the receiver, the mobile rang again. He picked it up and answered, "What did you forget to tell me?"

"Hi Aaron, its Declan."

"Oh sorry," replied Aaron, "I thought you were someone else!"

"Aaron, I don't want to worry you, but Jackson's in hospital!"

Aaron felt as if someone had just punched him hard in the stomach. "What?" he said.

"He's had a fall at the building site. I thought I'd better let you know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron rushed out of the flat and ran towards Hotten General hospital, which was only a few streets away. All sorts of thoughts were racing through his head. How badly was Jackson hurt? How had this happened? He could not bear to lose his husband after all they had been through. He reached the hospital and ran to the reception desk. They directed him to a ward and, his mind numb from the shock; he arrived there in a daze. Jackson was sitting up in bed. The nurse told him it was alright to sit at his bedside. As Aaron sat down in the chair, memories of the train crash and the weeks that followed came flooding back like water from a dam that had just burst. He took Jackson's hand, tears streaming down his face.

"How did this happen?" asked a worried Aaron, "I thought you were mainly in the office these days. Did you fall off a desk?"

"You know I sometimes have to go out on site to inspect things." Jackson explained, "I was on the scaffolding one minute, then; that's all I can remember."

"Are you OK? The nurse said you knocked yourself out."

"Yes, I was told I fell to the ground from the scaffolding and knocked myself unconscious. Amazingly, I haven't broken any bones, but they're keeping me in overnight as a precaution, especially due to my medical history!"

"I do wish you'd take more care of yourself," Aaron frowned, "I hate it when you get hurt."

"Well, I thought I was taking care of myself! I don't know what happened with the scaffolding, something must have been loose."

Aaron's mobile rang and he answered, "Hi Paddy, sorry, Jackson's had an accident and I'm at the hospital with him. Yeah, he's alright. No, there's no need to come here, he should be home tomorrow. We'll have to reschedule my kicking your butt at the dart board though! OK, see you soon. 'Bye."

xxxxxxxxxx

Next day, Aaron helped Jackson into the flat. He was still a bit bruised and tender from his accident.

"You OK, babe," Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't fuss!"

"I'll go and put the kettle on. Make us a brew."

They sat drinking their tea, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Aaron spoke, "So, I guess you'll be off work for a while."

"Declan has said to take all the time I need. He's being really good about it."

"I expect he's worried about the compensation claim!"

"Well, there will have to be an accident investigation. But I don't know what conclusions will be drawn from that."

"You still don't remember what happened?"

"No, but I reckon a scaffolding pole must have given way. The lads probably saw what happened anyway. Lucky I was only one storey up!"

"I still shudder when I think about it!" Aaron's concern was etched all over his face.

Later that night, the couple had settled down in bed and were both sleeping. Suddenly, Jackson was woken up by the sound of Aaron shouting in his sleep. Aaron suddenly came to and shot bolt upright.

"What's the matter?" asked Jackson.

Aaron put his arms around Jackson and held on to him as if his life depended on it. "I had a dream, we were on top of a skyscraper, then you were falling; and falling. There was nothing to save you. I was terrified, I thought you were..." his words trailed off and he sobbed uncontrollably into Jackson's chest.

Jackson stroked his partner's hair to soothe him. "Hey, baby, it's OK; it was only a nightmare. I'm here with you, safe as houses."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Aaron's tears continued to flow, "you are my world."

"Everything's gonna be alright, you're not gonna lose me. What happened was just an accident, it's all over now. Go back to sleep!"

Aaron, with his head still nestled in Jackson's chest, closed his eyes and tried to push the nightmare away. He told himself he was being stupid, but the dream had unnerved him.

Part 16 – Holidaying

Jackson made a speedy recovery and was soon back at work, although; because Declan wanted him to take on a more managerial role, he now spent most of his time office bound. He hated always being inside, but he had an assistant to carry out site visits so did not need to call on the construction area so much himself. Aaron was also more at ease knowing that Jackson was at his desk most of the time.

As the months passed, both lads settled into their home and their jobs. In fact, they now had a routine, a settled existence. Aaron could not have dreamed at one time that he would be happy with this kind of life, yet he had never been happier; he was facing the world with his soul-mate by his side and that was all that mattered to him.

One Friday evening, Jackson came home from work as usual. "Hi babe, how was your day?"

Aaron crossed the room to greet his husband with a kiss. "You know, same old same old."

"Listen, I've been thinking; why don't we have a little holiday? We're both due some time off work."

"That would be great! But can we afford it?"

"We only need to find the money for flights. My Dad has that villa he bought in Portugal; he said we can use it any time we want."

"It's not like you to accept an offer from your Dad! You usually turn him down when he offers you money."

"Well, it's not money, is it! The villa's already there, we might as well be using it instead of it standing empty!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, you won't get any argument from me."

"Good, that's settled then."

"I've never been to Portugal before."

"Me neither. I don't suppose I'd be going now if Dad hadn't bought the villa out there!"

"Nice of him to let us use it."

"It's certainly going to save us a packet."

"I can't wait!"

xxxxxxxxxx

On the first morning at the villa, Aaron opened his eyes and focussed on the room around him. He sat up and looked over at a still sleeping Jackson lying next to him. Aaron thought how peaceful and relaxed his partner looked. He still had a heart full of love for his husband; he never knew it was possible to love someone so much. He snuggled his naked body up to Jackson's and kissed his lips.

Jackson awoke and looked into Aaron's blue eyes with his own big brown ones. "That's the way to be woken up!" he said.

"Here's another one!" said Aaron, pressed up against Jackson, his extreme arousal was obvious. "I'm really going to enjoy this holiday!"

"So am I!" Jackson wrapped his arms and legs around his partner's hot body; Aaron felt confirmation that Jackson was in a similar state as himself.

They kissed slowly; wantonly, their bodies rubbing together in an erotic dance that they had enacted a thousand times before; yet it was always new and exciting. They still had an unquenchable thirst for each other, a hunger that never diminished over time; no matter how much they fed the passion. They fitted together like two parts of a jigsaw puzzle; like neither of them could be complete unless coupled to the other. They now had a whole two weeks to enjoy each other, to be together, a private time; making memories that would last an eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 17 – Loving

Aaron wandered out onto the patio of the villa and gazed at the outdoor swimming pool in front of him. The sky was bright blue and so was the pool. He thought about taking a dip in the water, but decided to wait for Jackson to emerge from the shower; so he opted to relax on the yellow sun lounger next to him. He was wearing nothing but his Speedos and decided to soak up the sun. As he sat down, he looked across the pool; on the other side was a low wall with stone balustrades and steps leading down to a lawned area lined with bushes and trees.

Jackson joined him on the patio, "I can see why my Dad bought this place; it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I never knew he had such good taste!" replied Aaron.

"You can't resist having a dig at him, can you?"

"Sorry! I shouldn't; not when he's let us stay here for nothing."

"Well, I'm glad you've learned some manners at last!"

"Shut up!"

Jackson, also dressed in just his swimming costume, bent down and kissed Aaron.

"What's that for?" queried the younger man.

"That's for just being you! I wouldn't have you any other way!"

"You can have me any way you like!" Aaron puckered his lips and winked at his husband suggestively.

Jackson straddled Aaron's body on the sun lounger and felt Aaron's strong arms encircle his torso. He kissed his partner fiercely, their tongues fighting each other. Jackson broke the kiss and started nibbling Aaron's left ear lobe; something he knew always excited him greatly. They knew every inch of each other's bodies and how to please one and other.

"Mmmm!" groaned Aaron; Jackson knew his tongue and teeth were having the desired effect; so he moved on to Aaron's chest and started gently biting his left nipple. "Yeah," sighed Aaron, as he felt Jackson's hand slowly fondle the growing bulge in his Speedos. The swimwear was constricting his growing member; and he was pleased when Jackson hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled the garment off him. Now nude, he took hold of Jackson's trunks and; with a quick downward movement; removed his lover's Speedos leaving him naked too. Jackson lowered himself back down full length on top of Aaron and began rubbing his body against his partner's. They were both hard, they could feel their engorged weapons duelling with each other; they kissed hotly as the frottage went on; bringing them ever closer to the mutual release they craved. Their bodies were on fire; their senses reaching heights which amazed them both. Being in the open air; under the hot sun, only intensified their passion.

Aaron spread his legs wider and cupped his hands on Jackson's thrusting buttocks; trying to push his partner's hot erection more tightly against his own. Both of them were moaning into each other's mouth as bolts of sexual electricity shot through their steaming bodies. There was no turning back now; Jackson wanted to slow things down so that they could go further; perhaps make this last longer, but it was too late; they had both reached the point of no return.

"Arrgh!" cried Aaron as his climax hit him. The sound and feel of his partner's ejaculation was enough to trigger Jackson's orgasm too. "Ohhh, yeah!" Jackson shouted, not really caring if anyone could overhear their passionate lovemaking.

Jackson lay prone on Aaron, kissing him again; lots of little ones; more gently now. They clung onto each other, neither of them wanted to move. They floated on a cloud way above the most beautiful landscape imaginable. They had just experienced that special feeling that only two people in love can feel, not just sex and not only a desire to receive love and gratification; but also to give love in return to the only other person in the world that mattered. They laid together in silence; no words were needed as they shared in the afterglow of their mutual adoration.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the days in Portugal rolled by, Aaron and Jackson spent their time on the nearby beach and, in the evening; dined in a Tapas bar which became their favourite place to eat, drink and relax. They joked about a cute, Portuguese waiter at the bar, taking bets on which one of them would seduce him, but knowing that; in reality, they only had eyes for each other. That was evident by their frequent lovemaking back at their villa.

Both lads were happy in each other's company; they wanted to be together all the time; it was all they needed. For Jackson, his love for Aaron knew no bounds; he had been with other men before, but none of them had ever meant as much to him as Aaron did. There was something about him; his tough guy exterior with a boyish cuteness and heart of gold underneath. The fact that Jackson found Aaron absolutely gorgeous did not hurt either! He had never loved anyone the way he loved his husband.

Aaron, of course, had no past relationships to compare this one to; yet he loved Jackson just as deeply as Jackson loved him. His young heart would beat faster whenever he looked at his partner; the love in his eyes was clear to see. Even though, with his inexperience of such things, he had not recognised the feelings he had for Jackson at first, he had since come to realise that it was love that he felt; a deep love that would never end. Jackson was on his mind all the time; he missed him when he was not by his side; he yearned and ached for him every moment they were apart.

Aaron, in his quieter moments sitting by the pool, would often reflect on how far he had come. Back in the days when he was struggling with his sexuality, he always thought of sex between men as being sordid; indulged in by lonely, shallow blokes in seedy backrooms. He believed that gay sex only consisted of one night stands; just sex without emotion. He now realised how wrong he had been; at least as far as his own life was concerned. Here he was, now comfortable in his own skin; and the sex with Jackson was far from sordid; it never had been. Here was that special person who meant the world to him; and their sex life was a beautiful extension of the love they shared; such a thing could never be wrong.

Jackson was immensely proud of Aaron. He knew how far his husband had come on his journey. The frightened, aggressive boy in denial had accepted his true self and become a calm, caring and loving man. He had, in fact, become the man that Jackson always knew he could be.

It was another bright, hot day and the couple were sitting at the table on their patio in their swimwear, sipping beers.

"I'd better write these postcards," said Jackson, "We'll be home before they get there!"

"Who are you going to send them to?" asked Aaron.

"Mum, Dad, oh, and Paddy," replied Jackson, "Are you sending any? Oh wait, I suppose you 'don't do postcards'!"

"Less of the lip, you!" Aaron retorted, "I'll send a card if I want to!"

"Wow!" Jackson was genuinely shocked, "I'll alert the press, Aaron Livesy writes a postcard!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up! Anyway, who are you going to send it to?"

"My Mum."

Jackson gave Aaron a cheeky grin; then pursed his lips, "Awww!"

Aaron did not reply, but playfully lunged at Jackson. Jackson jumped up from his chair in response to Aaron's lunge, but Aaron caught him square on and caused him to topple into the pool. Aaron jumped in after him and they splashed about in the water like two kids. As they frolicked together, laughing their heads off, neither could remember a time when they had been happier.

That night, they were lying in bed after another day in the sun. Aaron was cuddled up to Jackson as he so often was, he just adored the feel of his husband's skin against his own; it gave him comfort, security and a feeling of belonging; of being loved. He looked into Jackson's brown eyes and the tears began to well up in his own blue ones.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackson.

"Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all!"

"Come here, you soft lad!" Jackson kissed Aaron's lips which stopped them trembling. In truth, it was also to stop his lips from doing the same.

When they broke the kiss, Aaron traced his forefinger along Jackson's right arm, "So, you like it here then?"

"Of course I do, what kind of daft question is that?"

"The sort of daft question only I could ask!" Aaron chuckled, "I was thinking, would your Dad let us come here again?"

"Well, he did say we could use the villa whenever we wanted."

"Great! 'Cos I really, really love it here."

"You just want to come back to chat up that waiter!"

Aaron made his hand into a fist and playfully punched Jackson's arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jackson.

"One more remark like that," said Aaron, "and I'll get straight down to the bar and see if he fancies a bit of rough!"

"He'd probably jump at it!" Jackson joked, "But he's not going to get the chance!"

Jackson rolled on top of Aaron and kissed him passionately. Their lips parted and Jackson playfully rubbed noses with his husband.

"OK, you win!" said Aaron, softly, "If it's between you and him, there's no contest!"

xxxxxxxxxx

On the last night of their holiday, Aaron and Jackson made their way home from the Tapas bar as usual and stood on the patio, holding hands in the dusky evening light. It was still warm and the pair of them wished that the next day would never come.

"I don't want to go home!" said Aaron, quietly.

"Me neither," replied Jackson, rubbing his thumb against Aaron's hand in his, "But we've both got to go back to work; we don't want to lose our jobs!"

"I know, but I've had such a great time!"

"So have I, but we'll be back."

They embraced and kissed. They were certain to visit Portugal again one day soon. The country now occupied a special place in their hearts and minds; a place where their love had blossomed in the warm sun.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was raining at the airport. Paddy was sitting in his car, waiting for Aaron and Jackson to appear. Through the gloom, he saw them approaching with their luggage.

Aaron opened the rear door of the car and the couple bundled inside, cases and all.

"No need to ask if you had a good time; look at you!" Paddy laughed, "All tanned and smiling."

"We had a great time, thanks," replied Jackson.

"Yeah Paddy, it was mint!" Aaron confirmed, "You should see Jerry's villa; swimming pool, patio, lawns, the lot!"

"Thanks for the postcard;" said Paddy, "I recognised Jackson's writing."

"No point in sending two!" replied Aaron and continued defensively, "Anyway, Jackson did put from both of us!"

"I know," Paddy replied, "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourselves!"

"Yeah," Aaron said, "Now we're back to the rain and cold!"

Paddy dropped them back to their flat, then said his goodbyes and headed back to Emmerdale village. The couple dumped their cases in the hall and made themselves a drink.

"I wonder when we'll go again." Aaron said.

"We've only just got back!" replied Jackson.

"I know, but I've loved it! I really felt at home there."

"So did I. But I feel at home here too!"

"I suppose I'd feel at home anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

"Me too."

"I wish that holiday could have gone on forever." Aaron looked pensive.

"Nothing lasts forever," Jackson said thoughtfully, "Except us; we'll go on together, forever."

"Yes, I know."

They kissed, sealing the vow they had just made to each other; to be together for the rest of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 18 – Living

Aaron was already home from work when his mobile phone beeped. He looked at the text that had just arrived, "Working L8. Home in 1hr. Luv u. J. xx."

Aaron smiled; his husband never failed to let him know his whereabouts. It was like they were still together even when separated. "I'd better get tea started," he thought to himself, "He'll be hungry after a long day."

An hour later, Jackson came bounding through the door; he seemed in high spirits. He crossed the room to Aaron and kissed him fondly.

"I've got some good news," Jackson said excitedly, "I'm going to be running Declan's new building company; he's giving me the top job!"

"Wow," exclaimed Aaron, "That's fantastic!" He hugged his partner and kissed him, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, babe. That's why I was late tonight; Declan wanted to see me up at Home Farm to offer me the job."

"We'll have to go for a drink to celebrate later. Maybe we could hit Bar West, we haven't been there for ages."

"I know, funny how we never seem to go there now; and it's on the doorstep too!"

"I thought you didn't want me to go in there in case I cop off with someone!" Aaron joked.

"Please yourself!" Jackson answered, sarcastically.

"You know I wouldn't!" Aaron gave Jackson one of his grimaces, "One man in my life is quite enough, thank you!"

They looked at each other and laughed. They both knew how lucky they were to have each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Jackson sat Aaron down in the flat to talk to him.

"You've gone all serious, what's up?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I just wanted to run something past you," Jackson began, "You know, now I'm in charge of the new company, or at least, I soon will be; Declan wants me to go on a management training course next month."

"OK, so where's the problem?"

"I don't think there is one really, the thing is, the course will be in London. I'll have to lodge there for four weeks. I wondered if that's OK with you."

Aaron thought about it, he and Jackson had not spent time apart since they were married. "It's OK," he said, "As long as you don't go chatting up those southern types down there! I won't be able to keep tabs on you, will I."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I suppose I'll have to! Seriously though babe, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to! I won't do it if you don't want me to. Just say the word and I'll tell Declan I can't accept the position."

"Don't be daft! I want you to be a success. What's a month apart? I don't want to hold you back."

"You could never do that," Jackson embraced Aaron and looked deep into those blue eyes he loved so much, "You spur me on! Everything I do is for you."

"Kiss me!"

They kissed and held each other tightly.

"I'll miss that too. Let's go to bed."

Later, the couple were lying naked in bed. Jackson was thinking how no-one else but his husband had ever made him feel so alive; the physical love they shared was like a precious gift that was heaven-sent. They were as one; each knowing how to please the other. Their passion for one and other was unlimited; the more they received, the more they desired. No words were spoken; none were needed. The only sounds in the room were the moans and groans of two lovers in ecstasy.

Before long, the time came for Jackson to leave for his training course in London. Aaron had driven Jackson's van to Leeds Station. They stood on the platform before Jackson boarded the waiting train.

"I'll text you every day," said Jackson, "Take good care of yourself while I'm gone."

"You take care of yourself too; I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too. I'd better get on the train. I love you."

They hugged one last time, Aaron did not want to let go. "I love you too," he whispered in Jackson's ear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron threw himself into his work, to try to take his mind off Jackson. But, it was a lost cause. He thought about his husband every waking moment. When he had a quiet moment to himself, he found it hard to believe that one person could take over his life so completely. He occasionally met up with Adam or Paddy, but; even on a night out, the thought of Jackson was always there, like the memory of a favourite song which lingered in the mind.

Jackson kept his promise and every day Aaron would receive a text from him. He looked forward to the little messages that came through and would smile whenever one arrived. He had never understood when people referred to their 'other half'; but he now realised the significance. It was just as if one half of him was missing; the words that flashed up on his screen made him a little more whole; and he always replied immediately. But nothing could give him a real sense of completeness until Jackson was back in his arms again.

After an eternity; or, at least, it had seemed like that to Aaron, he received a message to say that Jackson was on the train home and the time he expected to arrive at Leeds station. Aaron drove the van to the station to collect his husband; as excited as he had ever been in his life. As he pulled in to the car park, he saw Jackson waiting there with his luggage. Aaron jumped out of the van and ran to greet his husband, throwing his arms around him and hugging him close.

"I was going to meet you off the train," said Aaron, looking a little puzzled as to why Jackson was already in the car park.

"My train got in a bit early," Jackson explained.

They put the luggage into the van and sat in the front seats. They sat grinning at each other for a moment, but their pent up feelings soon surfaced and, before they knew it, they were kissing passionately. When they broke the kiss, Aaron looked into Jackson's eyes and said, softly, "I think we'd better get home, don't you!"

Part 19 - Testing

Back at the flat, Aaron was laying the table for a meal; Jackson was in the shower in their en-suite bathroom. Aaron was just about to return to the kitchen, when Jackson's mobile phone beeped; he had left it on the coffee table when he went for his shower. Aaron picked the phone up and looked at it in case it was anything important. He was not prepared for the text that appeared before his eyes, "Had a great time last night! When are we going to meet up again? Ricky."

Shock wasn't the word for the look on Aaron's face. Who was Ricky? Why was he texting Jackson? What did his message mean?

Just at that moment, a freshly scrubbed Jackson returned to the lounge to join Aaron. Aaron held the mobile in his hand. Looking Jackson in the eyes, he spoke, "Someone's trying to get hold of you. Who's Ricky?"

Jackson, looking a little sheepish, replied, "Just someone I met in London; no-one important."

"Liar!" Aaron's old insecurities suddenly bubbled to the surface all at once, "You've been seeing someone behind my back!"

"No I haven't, I swear!" Jackson said defensively, "He was just a guy I met in a bar; we played pool and had a drink, that's all."

Jackson moved towards his husband, but Aaron backed away from him, "I don't believe you, why didn't you mention him in your texts? You slept with him, didn't you!"

"No; never; I'd never do that."

Aaron ran and shut the bedroom door behind him; tears running down his cheeks, the sting of betrayal cutting his soul like a knife.

"Aaron!" shouted Jackson from the other side of the door, "Please Aaron, you've got to believe me!"

"Get stuffed!" Aaron threw himself on the bed and sobbed into his pillow.

Jackson thought about opening the door to speak to Aaron, but decided that it was best to let him calm down. He returned to the lounge and sat waiting, feeling totally miserable. Indeed, he had done nothing wrong, Ricky was just a new friend he had made in London and a few times they had shared a couple of drinks and some games of pool just as he had explained to Aaron, but he wondered how he was going to convince his partner it was all as innocent as he had described.

About an hour later, Aaron appeared from the bedroom carrying a hold-all.

"Where are you going?" asked a concerned Jackson.

"I'm going to stay at Paddy's," came the answer.

"Aaron, this is stupid! Nothing happened, don't you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore," Aaron knew he would have to leave before the tears started again; he headed for the door.

"If you're going to go, at least let me drive you."

"I don't want anything from you!" Aaron did not look back; he did not want Jackson to see him crying.

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy was busy cooking breakfast at Smithy Cottage when Aaron appeared from the next room.

"I didn't know you were up," Paddy said.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much. Anyway, I've got to leave early to catch the bus into work."

Paddy wanted to ask questions about Aaron and Jackson's break-up, but he knew that Aaron would only confide in him when he wanted to. For that reason, he was surprised when Aaron said, "What should I do, Paddy?"

The older man motioned Aaron to sit at the table and sat opposite him.

"Talk to him," he replied, "Whatever it is that's got you into this state; you can only resolve it by discussion; running away is not going to help."

"But he was with another man in London, Paddy. I think he might have slept with him."

"What did he say?"

"He denied it, but I saw the text he got; 'Had a great time last night'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Could mean all sorts of things, it might be quite innocent you know. I've come to know Jackson well since I met him, he's a good bloke; and he loves the bones of you! I know you can never know anyone one hundred per cent, but I know enough to realise that Jackson thinks the world of you; I feel sure he wouldn't cheat on you or hurt you. He's a decent man; an honest man."

"He keeps trying to ring me, but I don't know what to say; what to think. My head's mashed!"

Paddy looked fondly at the man he thought of as his own son, "Just sort it! Talk to him. It's the only way."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, Paddy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had been up half the night. Aaron was on his mind; the image of him walking out the door kept playing over and over again like a stuck record. He had wept about the situation; wishing he had mentioned the perfectly innocent meetings with Ricky before. He understood why Aaron could think there was something furtive going on. He was just getting ready to go to work, not that his heart was in it today, when the doorbell rang.

He answered and there, on the doorstep, stood a dishevelled looking Aaron.

"Lost your key?" Jackson enquired.

"No, but I didn't want to just barge in! You might have been entertaining!"

Jackson, not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was, let the remark go, "Come in," he said.

They sat in silence for a while; neither of them knowing where to start; afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Nothing happened," Jackson broke the silence first, "I hadn't mentioned Ricky because it really wasn't important. We met in a bar; I'd only gone in for a drink. He started chatting and we had a few beers and played some pool, but that was all. He wanted to meet again so we swapped numbers and met a couple of times; at the same bar again. He was just a drinking buddy while I was there. That's all."

"Didn't he want you to go back to his place?"

"Yes, if I'm honest, he did. But I told him I was married, committed to my partner and things couldn't go further. He wanted things to go further, but I said 'no'. End of!"

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes, I swear!"

"OK, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Look, Jackson, you've always been honest with me. Your honesty is one of the things I love about you."

"So, you still love me then?"

"Of course I do. Always have, always will!"

"And I'll always love you. I hope you know that. Why would I be looking for anyone else when I've got the best man in the world; right here!"

Aaron held out his arms to Jackson, "Come here!" he said.

They embraced and kissed. It was as if a test had been passed with flying colours. They had been miserable apart; but now they were happy together again. They could only be truly happy if they were united as one.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV._

Part 20 – Never ending

Aaron stared at the ceiling of the bedroom as he felt familiar lips encircling his throbbing manhood. He gasped as Jackson's mouth and tongue worked their magic on him; causing spasms to ripple through his body. He wanted to give his partner the same extreme pleasure that he was receiving; and he shifted his position so that he could simultaneously put his own lips and tongue to good use on Jackson's erect member. Now they were equal partners; demonstrating their love for each other in one of the most intimate ways possible. They drove one and other to the heights of passion; on and on until they reached the summit.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Aaron stared deep into Jackson's eyes as they embraced, their naked bodies entwined in their bed. They had just shared the best sex ever; and it occurred to Aaron that making up after a fight obviously injected more spice into their relationship. Not that he wanted to fight with Jackson ever again.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said softly.

"What for?" Jackson looked puzzled.

"For not trusting you; for thinking that you'd cheat. I know now I was being stupid."

"I'm sorry too; for not telling you about Ricky. I was going to tell you when I got back, but I was..."

Aaron silenced Jackson by putting his forefinger to his husband's lips.

"Sshhh!" he said, "It's all over now; forgotten."

Jackson kissed the finger on his lips, then they shared a proper kiss; each knowing that they could move on from this situation. Aaron would never doubt Jackson again, he knew that now. Paddy's words came back to him, "He's a decent man; an honest man." If Paddy could see that, then Aaron could too; it was good enough for him. He kissed Jackson again, a deep feeling of love welled up inside him and he knew that he wanted the love of his life beside him always; no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the sofa in their lounge drinking coffee, wearing just dressing gowns. Aaron had his legs draped over Jackson's lap; they were cosy, comfortable and completely at ease with life.

"Anyway," Jackson stroked Aaron's legs as he spoke, "What did you want to tell me? Your last text said something about a new job."

"Yeah, last week the MD at our place asked if I'd be interested in a job in Leeds; you know we've got a big dealership there. There's a vacancy for an assistant manager in the service department." Aaron looked at Jackson; wondering how he would react to the news. He smiled when his husband looked at him and grinned.

"Well, well," Jackson could not hide his pride, "My Aaron, an assistant manager!"

"I haven't said I'll take it yet. I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"Babes, you've got to take it; that's if you want to!"

"Well, yeah. But I'll have to travel into Leeds every day; the train or bus fare will probably swallow up the rise in wages!"

"But it's a step up, isn't it? You could be running the place before long! I say go for it!"

"Do you think I'm up to it?"

"You're bright, clever, a very good mechanic; you must be, otherwise they wouldn't have asked you."

Aaron didn't reply, he leaned across and kissed Jackson passionately. His husband's confidence in him meant the world to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron called at Smithy Cottage in the village; he wanted to share the good news about his job with Paddy in person. They were standing in the kitchen; familiar surroundings for both of them.

"That's great, well done," Paddy smiled at Aaron, he was proud of his surrogate son; the way he had settled down and become a responsible member of the community. Paddy thought back to the recent night that Aaron had appeared on his doorstep with tears in his eyes, "How are things with you and Jackson?"

"Yeah, we're good thanks. In fact, we're better than good. I love him so much, Paddy; I'd do anything for him."

The older man felt a warm glow inside; partly because of the words that Aaron had just spoken; but he was thinking about the 'old' Aaron; who at one time would never have opened up about his feelings so readily. He felt like scooping Aaron up into his arms and giving him a big hug; but did not want to embarrass the young man. "I'm sure he'd do anything for you too; I'm really happy for you," Paddy said sincerely, "I've always thought that you two belonged together, where is he, by the way?"

"He's working today; he's really busy these days. I've got a day off; so I thought I'd pop over to tell you about my job."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's always great to see you! You know you're always welcome here. You must bring Jackson with you soon; we could make a bit of a night of it next time."

"Yeah, that would be great. Shall we go for a swift pint while I'm here?"

"Yeah, it's nearly lunchtime; we can grab a bite to eat at the Woolie, my treat! I bet you've missed Marlon's cooking!"

"I wouldn't go that far!" Aaron grimaced, "I haven't needed a stomach pump for months now!"

They both laughed as they left for the pub; father and son in all but name.

On arrival at the Woolpack, Chas was collecting glasses from a table. As soon as she saw Aaron; she put the glasses down on the bar and rushed to hug her son, "Aaron!" she gushed, "So lovely to see you!"

"Mum!" Aaron exclaimed, feeling that his mother was going to crush him to death.

"Well," Paddy interjected, "are you going to tell your Mum the good news?"

"What good news?" Chas looked at Aaron quizzically.

"I've been promoted. I'm going to be working in Leeds."

"Awww!" Chas hugged Aaron again, "My Aaron, all grown up! I'm so proud of you, son."

Aaron did not complain about the second hug; it occurred to him that he felt comfortable with it; so he simply said, "Thanks, Mum."

Aaron and Paddy had a game of darts before Paddy needed to return to work. After the older man had gone, Aaron made a move to leave too; but Chas asked him to stay for a while. Diane closed up after the lunchtime rush and made her excuses as she had an appointment to go to. Chas invited Aaron into the back room for a chat.

"So," Chas began after sitting Aaron down in the quieter surroundings, "I hear that you and Jackson had a bit of a falling out."

"News travels fast!" exclaimed Aaron, "I suppose Paddy blabbed, did he?"

"Don't blame him! He was worried about you. He didn't give me any specifics; just that you turned up at Smithy all upset. Is everything OK now?"

"Yeah, don't worry; everything's fine. Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

"These things happen in relationships. Listen love, you do know you can talk to me, don't you? I know I was never the best mother in the world..."

"Yeah, you got that right," Aaron chipped in.

"But, I am still your mother. I want you to feel you can tell me anything now we've become closer."

"Yeah, I know. But there's nothing to worry about. Me and Jackson are solid! End of!"

"You really love him, don't you?" Chas wondered if she was going too far with her question.

Aaron, for once, did not flinch, "Yeah, I do; and I know he loves me too."

"Awww!" Chas looked at Aaron with a look of immense pride. She had always hoped that her son would find happiness in his life; and it seemed with Jackson, he had found it in spades.

xxxxxxxxxx

On his arrival home from work, Jackson found Aaron in the lounge; looking at their laptop intently. He greeted Aaron with a kiss and sat down next to him. He looked at the screen to discover what Aaron had been so interested in. Aaron had been looking at the deed poll site; and a realisation dawned regarding Aaron's thoughts.

"Thinking of changing your name?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Aaron looked at his husband.

"What do you want to call yourself then; 'Lady Gaga Livesy'?"

Aaron gave Jackson one of his trademark sneers, "No, you div, I was thinking of Aaron Livesy-Walsh. It says on here you can decide on a name and get your civil partnership certificate changed too."

Jackson was suddenly overcome with emotion; he pulled Aaron close to him and kissed him. "Aaron Livesy-Walsh and Jackson Livesy-Walsh," he said thoughtfully, "I like it; no, scratch that; I love it!"

They both grinned at each other.

"Sounds quite posh really," Aaron said, "I could get used to being double-barrelled! You sure you don't want to go first; Walsh-Livesy?"

"I should go first because of my importance!" Jackson giggled, "But no, Livesy-Walsh trips off the tongue better. Besides, I'd be proud to have our names together; whichever way they fit!"

"Love you!" Aaron moved in for another kiss.

"Love you too, babe," Jackson could not stop grinning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had been working in Leeds for three months. He found that the train journey from Hotten took about half an hour; with a fifteen minute walk from the station. He wished that he could afford a car; and often complained to Jackson about the daily commuting.

Aaron awoke on his birthday and looked across to see that Jackson was already out of bed. He stretched and was just about to get up when Jackson appeared through the doorway holding an envelope in his hand.

"Happy birthday!" Jackson beamed, leaning down to kiss his husband.

"Thanks, babe," Aaron smiled.

"I'll give you your present later," Jackson said. Aaron wondered why his partner could not give him his present there and then, but kept quiet as Jackson obviously had a surprise for him. He opened the envelope; and took out the card. He opened it and read Jackson's writing inside, "To my gorgeous husband, you have made my life complete, I love you more with every passing day. Happy birthday sweetheart, Jackson xxxx."

Aaron reached out to his husband and they shared a lingering birthday kiss.

Jackson prepared a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. They sat at the table, near the window; looking out over the river. When they had digested their food, Jackson took Aaron's hand and led him out of the flat and down to the garages beneath the apartment block. Jackson's van was parked in front of the garage as usual; and Aaron was expecting Jackson to unlock the van and climb in. Instead, he went to the garage door and unlocked it.

"What's going on?" queried Aaron. Jackson did not answer. He opened the garage door and there, parked inside, was a car; a red mini.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Jackson.

Aaron stared in disbelief; Jackson had bought him a car!

"You can't afford this!" Aaron gasped.

"I think you'll find," Jackson replied, "that the customary response is 'thank you'!"

"Yeah, thanks; but you can't afford it!"

"Yes, I can. I'll move the van so you can take her out for a test drive."

Aaron drove for miles out into the countryside with Jackson in the passenger seat.

"She's very smooth," commented Aaron.

"At least you won't have to pay a mechanic to service her!" quipped Jackson.

Aaron pulled into a quiet lay-by and turned off the engine. He looked at Jackson with a big grin on his face, "She's lovely, thank you so much." He leaned over and gave his partner a big kiss. "Now I can drive into work, I can't believe it; my very own car!"

"Believe it baby! We're on the up!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Time passed; Aaron was well respected in the car dealership in Leeds and Jackson was making a success of Declan's building business. They were both busy; but always made time to be together in the evenings and at weekends. Jackson sometimes took a few moments to reflect on things; how different their lives could have been. Now; they were on top of the world.

Summer soon came round again. As usual, Aaron and Jackson had arranged their holiday time together so that they could head for Jerry's villa in their beloved Portugal. They had ventured further from their favourite beach this year and had just returned from a sight-seeing trip to Lisbon.

Back in the villa, Jackson showed Aaron the pictures on his camera.

"Funny how every roof is red!" said Aaron, looking at the picture of Lisbon.

"Lisbon is famous for that!" replied Jackson.

"Can't be that famous, I'd never heard of it until we came here!"

"So, if Aaron Livesy-Walsh hasn't heard of it; it's not famous!" joked Jackson.

Aaron playfully went to punch Jackson, but Jackson caught Aaron's arm in his hand and forced him down onto the couch. They kissed passionately; their love for each other shone like a beacon; as brightly as the sun which shone in the sky. They were so much a part of each other; that one alone could never be whole; never be complete. Each of them had found his soul mate; for life.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking Back To Happiness – Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV

_This is my "happier alternative" to the story which is currently running on TV. I have had more than one request to write a chapter on this theme, (thank you), so here goes..._

Part 21 – Everlasting

It had been a long day. Jackson trudged through the front door of the flat and saw Aaron lying on the sofa. It seemed Aaron had been waiting up for him; but had fallen asleep. Jackson looked at his husband with love and pride; he looked so cute, so innocent and so damned sexy! His weariness seemed to fade away just watching him sleep.

Jackson headed for the kitchen and fixed himself a snack and a drink. He returned to the lounge and sat eating his supper when Aaron stirred; he opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he focussed on his husband sitting there.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Aaron.

"I love watching you sleep," Jackson replied.

"You mean you prefer me asleep to awake!" replied Aaron sarcastically.

"Well, you are a lot quieter!" Jackson continued the banter.

Aaron, ignoring the remark, rose from the sofa and kissed his fingers and placed them on Jackson's forehead, "I'm going to bed," he announced.

"I'll join you in a minute, babe."

Later, in bed, Jackson and Aaron were cuddled up together.

"So," Aaron said, "Are you too tired for it?" He rubbed his groin against his partner in an attempt to initiate some foreplay.

"Well, I am dead beat, you don't mind if we just stay like this, do you?"

"Not at all; I don't want you to collapse from complete exhaustion! To be honest; I'm feeling tired myself."

"I've got a day off tomorrow, maybe my energy levels will be back to normal then," Jackson wiggled his eyebrows and then kissed Aaron gently; just taking comfort from holding the love of his life in his arms.

"Jackson?"

"What, love?"

"You know how you and me are, well, settled now?" Aaron began hesitantly, "Have you ever thought about us becoming a family?"

"Children, you mean?"

"Yeah!"

"What's brought this on?"

"I don't know really. I was just having a think about it while waiting for you to come home."

"This was before or after you fell asleep?" Jackson smiled at Aaron.

"Very funny! It occurred to me that it would be nice to have someone else around; the place seems empty when you're not here! Well, have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd go for it."

"The trouble is, I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

"Look," replied Jackson, "I've seen you with my brother Josh; you're brilliant with him. I'm sure you'd make a fantastic dad!"

"Really?"

"Yeah; and I can' t think of a better way of us proving our love for each other."

Aaron was touched by Jackson's statement; he kissed his partner lovingly.

"So," continued Aaron, "you'll think about it?"

"Whatever makes you happy, babe."

"Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron found himself in Paddy's kitchen. It occurred to him that he always seemed to end up here when there was something on his mind. They sat at the table, drinking tea.

"Paddy, do you think I'd make a good dad?" Aaron asked.

"Why, Jackson's not pregnant, is he?" Paddy joked.

"I'm being serious, mate! Well?"

"I suppose so. But it's a lot of hard work; and your life is never really your own again once you've got kids."

"And you think I wouldn't be up to it?"

"I didn't say that!" Paddy defended his statement, "It's just it's something you need to think long and hard about. It's difficult enough for a straight couple..."

"You think a gay couple shouldn't have kids?" Aaron said, defensively.

"I didn't say that either! If two people love each other that's not an issue. Children can be a blessing and can help demonstrate how a couple really feel about each other."

"That's what Jackson said, well, something very similar."

"Just think very carefully, that's all I'm saying; it's one of the biggest decisions you'll ever make. Being a father will take over your life completely; a child can drive you to distraction, I speak from experience!"

"How is little Leo?" asked Aaron.

"He's fine, thanks," Paddy looked straight at Aaron with a scornful look, "But I wasn't talking about him!"

"Ha, ha, very funny! So, back to my original question; do you think I'd be good at it; being a dad?"

"That's a difficult one, to be honest. It's like asking if you'd be good at anything; when you've not done it before. I think I might be good at pottery; but I've never done it, so I don't know! At least, with pottery, you can throw your rejects in the bin; you can't do that with a baby!"

"I do know that Paddy, I'm not thick!"

"I know, but you do see what I'm getting at, don't you?"

"It pains me to say it," Aaron said, rolling his eyes, "but I do, yeah."

"At the end of the day; only you can ask yourself that question; and then be honest with yourself with the answer!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson had retired for the night. Jackson was already asleep, but Aaron was still awake, his earlier conversation with Paddy still buzzing around in his head. On the one hand, he wanted to bring up a child with Jackson; to show his love for him in every way possible. On the other hand, he was a little frightened of being responsible for another human being; it was such a huge commitment. He turned over on his side and, despite everything, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, at the breakfast table, the couple sat eating their meal and chatted as usual. Their light-hearted banter turned more serious as Jackson said, "So, have you had any more thoughts about having a baby?"

"I've thought about little else!" Aaron replied, "But I don't know if I'm ready. It is such a life-changing thing, I can't make up my mind whether I want it or not; so I suppose I need to be more sure about it, before going ahead."

"That's fine! Like I said before, babe, I'll go with whatever you want."

"It's not all about me though, is it; what is it that you want?"

"I would love a little Livesy-Walsh about the place," Jackson grinned, "but only if it's OK with you, we're equal partners on this one."

"I want to make you happy, that's all I've ever wanted. I'd do anything for you."

Jackson leaned across the table to share a kiss with his husband, "I know, and I'd do anything for you too. But we have to make sure we're both one hundred percent on this. It could help bond us together, but there again, it could drive us apart! I don't want to take that risk!"

"Me neither, but I don't think anything could break us; not after everything we've been through! Should we do some research? Maybe if we find out how easy, or difficult, it is to become parents; it may make the decision a bit clearer for us."

"Well, we could look on the net, see what information there is out there."

"Good idea! I'll get the laptop."

Aaron set up their laptop and the couple sat on the sofa, side by side, looking at the screen.

"It says here," Aaron pointed at some text on a website, "That it is easier to find a surrogate mother in the USA than it is in the UK. The best state for same sex couples is California, but some states like Florida and Texas have made surrogacy for same sex couples illegal."

"That's a bit harsh!" Jackson said, "Just goes to show the prejudice that's still around."

"That's another thing that bothers me," Aaron turned serious again, "If we had kids, what would the other kids say if they knew they had two dads? Or the other parents for that matter? You know what I can be like if some muppet winds me up; I'd be likely to smack someone!"

"Good point! But you're a lot calmer now than you used to be," Jackson paused for thought, "anyway, you wouldn't want your child to see you brawling in the street!"

"That's my point! Would I be able to set a good example to a nipper?"

"A child needs love, Aaron. You've got so much love to give to a child; I know that; and I'd be proud to share that with you."

Aaron turned his head to face his partner, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you so much."

Jackson leaned in for the kiss that Aaron offered him, "You know I'll always love you, whatever we decide."

"I'm being daft," Aaron said with tears in his eyes, "I don't know what I'm so worried about; anything is possible with you by my side. Let's do it!"

Part 22 – Epilogue

The pretty ten-year-old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes gave the card to her father, "Happy birthday, Dad," she smiled; and gave Aaron a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, Jackie, thanks sweetheart," Aaron looked at his daughter lovingly, staring into her beautiful blue eyes; which were like a mirror of his own. He then looked across the table at eleven-year-old Adrian; whose dark curly hair and big brown eyes bore a strong resemblance to his husband's.

"Here's mine!" said Adrian; handing Aaron another card, "Many happy ones!"

"You two are spoiling me," Aaron grinned.

Just then, Jackson returned from the kitchen with a cake that had lots of candles on it. "You'd better blow these out before we burn the place down!" he joked.

Aaron did as he had been requested and managed to extinguish all the candles in one go; to the loud clapping and cheering of his partner and their two children. "This is my best birthday ever!" Aaron said with his remaining breath as Jackson set about cutting some slices of the sponge cake.

"What time did you say you would be at Dominic's?" Jackson asked his son.

"Four o'clock," replied Adrian.

"We'd better go soon then," Jackson then turned to his daughter, "Is that too soon for you to go to Rachel's?"

"No," replied Jackie.

"That's good. We can drop you both off, it will save making two trips."

Jackson, Aaron and their offspring all climbed into their car and headed off to Adrian's friend's house. Jackson parked the car outside the smart, semi-detached house and he and Adrian, clutching a holdall, jumped out.

"Take care on your trip, see you in a few days" said Jackson, running around the car to give his son a hug.

"Dad!" Adrian looked uncomfortable; Jackson realised that his boy was growing up; he was already reacting with teenaged embarrassment at a display of affection by his parent.

Adrian waved at Aaron and Jackie in the back seat of the car, just as his friend, Dominic, came out of the house to greet him.

Once Jackson had dropped their daughter at her friend's house for a sleepover, he and Aaron headed back home.

Later that evening, the couple were curled up on the sofa; watching TV.

"You do realise," Jackson said, stroking Aaron's arm, "this is the first night we've spent alone since we had the kids!"

"Yeah, feels a bit strange without them; they will be alright, won't they?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine! You are an old 'mother hen' sometimes!"

"Yeah, they're good kids, aren't they."

Jackson was quite surprised that his 'mother hen' remark had not provoked a response from Aaron.

"They're the best! Anyway, as I was going to say," continued Jackson, "I think we should take advantage of having the place to ourselves for once!" He smirked at Aaron and licked his lips.

Aaron's lips crashed into Jackson's, their love and desire for each other had not diminished in all these years.

Jackson took Aaron's hand and led him to the bedroom, "I love you, Mr Livesy-Walsh," he said softly.

Aaron replied; before kissing Jackson again, "And I love you too, Mr Livesy-Walsh!"


End file.
